


There's no escaping your love

by sadie1504



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gay, Love, M/M, Sexual Tension, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2018-11-07 15:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadie1504/pseuds/sadie1504
Summary: Steve and Bucky start college with hopes and dreams in their hearts; little did Steve know that he'd soon find the most perfect senior year student to trigger all his deepest feelings and desires.





	1. Chapter 1

“You know, it’s times like these when I wonder if I made the right decision about living with you”, said Steve from his bed with a little smile, rising up his eyes from his book. Bucky had just come out of the bathroom with a towel held to his front, turning around and giving him a full view of his butt as he walked; “what are you talking about? We’ve basically lived together all of our lives, we just made it official this time”, he said nonchalantly and walking to his side of the closet, taking a pair of briefs out and putting them on. Steve snorted and shook his head, looking back to his book but didn’t return to reading, “I know, I’m kidding. I’ve seen your butt a thousand times anyway” he said, and heard Bucky chuckle, “see, it’s comments like those that make people wonder if we’re a couple”, he said jokily, and Steve was the one to laugh this time.

 

“It’s an I’ve-seen-your-butt-a-thousand-times-in-a-brotherly-kind-of-way thing”, he said; Bucky laughed and answered quickly, “you should be happy if people thought you were my boyfriend though, it’d be a huge upgrade from that last dude you had a date with”, he said and shivered lightly, “ugh”, he added, remembering him. Steve laughed and shook his head, “he wasn’t that terrible, and also, gross? You’re like my brother, man”, he said, exchanging a jokingly disgusted look, just to make a point. Bucky squinted at him playfully for a couple of seconds, then shrugged and put his pajama shirt on, “yeah it’d be a very complicated type of gay incest, I don’t feel like getting into that any time soon –he said, and Steve rolled his eyes with a smile, knowing he was joking and just being an ass – also, I’m planning to start this semester completely unattached so the girls know I’m available”. Steve snorted, “we haven’t started classes yet, you don’t even know any girls here, yet I know your plan comes from the heart”, he said, amused by his best friend’s need of trying to get with every single girl he set his eyes on, and the worst part was that it usually worked; Bucky just smiled brightly at him.

 

He had always found it funny how different they both were, and he thought that was why they complimented each other so well; Bucky had always been some sort of Casanova and Steve was all the opposite, not because people weren’t interested –because they were, especially after his growth spurt and sudden discovery of love for sports back in high school- but he had been brought up by a very conservative family (finding out he was gay had already been a big surprise for everyone) and his own moral didn’t let him act or think the way Bucky did about dating. He was thankful though that Bucky had basically taught him everything he knew in this area because otherwise he’d be completely lost, and he wasn’t a prude or anything like that but he had a more romantic way of thinking and had hopes of finding his soul mate and fall madly in love. He also knew Bucky had caught up on some of Steve’s more “old-fashioned” attitudes, as he liked to call them, so with the years he had become what Steve called a good-hearted player.

 

“What time’s your first class tomorrow?” asked Bucky as he let himself fall on his bed, and Steve knew his schedule by heart but he checked anyway, “it’s uh –he started as he unfolded the paper on his nightstand- 8:30 am. Yours too, right?” he said, looking at the clock and realizing it was time to sleep if he wanted to be in his five senses tomorrow; all the moving in to their shared room in the University halls had been long and slow, and a bit exhausting. Bucky nodded, “yup, 8:30 –he said with a yawn- I’ll miss having classes with you, it’s weird to know we’re not sharing the same schedules and teachers after having the exact same classes since elementary school”, he said, looking at Steve from his bed. Steve smiled melancholically, “I know. It’s great that we were both accepted here and we can live together, though. Not all friends get to do that”, he said, and Bucky nodded and smiled at him; “let’s sleep before we start crying or something”, he said, turning on the bed and causing Steve to chuckle, “yeah. Big day tomorrow. G’night Buck”, he said, stretching to turn the lights down; “night, Stevie”, he heard Bucky say, and smiled at the endearing nickname his friend had so often used on him since they were six; he just let Bucky and his mother call him that.

 

-o-

 

“And then she started talking about the use of social media for under developed countries and how to help by using these technologies”, said Bucky as he helped Steve to lift the bar for his chest routine, “I think I love her, man”, he added with a little sigh, and Steve chuckled, concentrating on the weight so he didn’t answer right away. He placed the bar back in the rack above him with a relieved and tired huff, “man, I should start a list of all the women I’ve heard you say you’re in love with”, he panted good-heartedly, and Bucky whined, “Whatever dude, she’s gorgeous, too. I’ll ask her out next week, you’ll see”, he said, and Steve smiled at him, coming up from his place and Bucky replacing him; they were doing the same routine in the gym and they usually took turns to help the other out and have little resting minutes in-between. “I never doubted that, Buck. She’ll say yes, don’t worry”, he said with a little pat to the bar to let him know he was ready to help him, and saw Bucky smirk a little right before starting his lifts. “So, apart from falling in love around five times a day, you had a good first week of University, didn’t you?”, he asked, looking down at him and placing his hands on the bar just for support, seeing Bucky’s determinate expression, “yeah – he said a bit breathlessly- I think Marketing was a good decision”, he said quickly, and Steve nodded. They had spent all their high school senior year talking about Bucky’s degree options since he kept changing his mind every week; he had always been intense and hyperactive so he wanted to encompass every single bachelor's degree he set his eyes on. At the end he had decided on Marketing, since it was the one that had caught more his attention for a longer period of time, and his family and friends all agreed that it was a perfect career choice for him. Steve had known since the first moment that he’d end up choosing that one and that he’d be perfectly happy with it, but Bucky had his own times and rhythm so he had just let it sink in on him.

 

“And how are all the geeks in your classes?” asked Bucky jokingly and Steve punched his arm lightly as they walked to the weights area and picked up a pair to take them to the bench they had adopted as their weight-lifting official spot a few days ago. “They’re not geeks”, he said with a little laugh, not very sure that he believed his own words. “C’mon Rogers, just embrace it, Art History? Alright, they’re artsy geeks –he said, sitting on the bench and taking a sip of his water- just like you, babe”, he said with a bright smile, and Steve knew he was just messing with him. “Yeah well, you fucking love me anyway”, he said with a shrug, and Bucky chuckled, nodding. “Damn right I do”, he said, starting the weights routine. Steve shook his head with a little smile; Bucky had always good-heartedly picked up on him, like an older brother, so he knew it was all in good humor, but he was actually a bit right about the artsy-geekness (not that Steve didn’t love every second of it) and it only made him proud and happy that he had been able to choose the defree he had known he wanted for years, that his family had supported him even if it wasn’t commonly a big money maker career, and that he was able to meet people who had the same interests than him. He didn’t have too many classmates like Bucky did, but he had already made a couple of friends in his first week, Peggy and Darcy, since he shared all his classes with them. They were two intelligent, beautiful women that had caught Steve’s attention since day one. Darcy was an out there, very perky type of girl, reminding him a bit of Bucky since she was funny and cute and a bit arrogant in the very best of ways; he had wanted to be his friend instantly. Peggy was more intellectual but very funny too, with a more sophisticated type of humour, probably because she was British, and she had a vintage vibe to her that Steve knew if he didn’t like men, he’d be head over heels for her in a second.

 

“Here you go”, said Bucky when he finished his reps, and left the weights on the bench for Steve to lift them. “Thanks”, said Steve as he took Bucky’s place and started, instantly loving the burning feeling on his biceps and shoulders. They did their different routines and repetitions with the weights, and when Steve was getting ready for his last one, he heard Bucky say “oh, wow”, a bit to himself, and he looked up at him quickly. “What?” he asked, knowing he had probably seen some girl doing squats or something; Bucky was facing him and looking behind Steve, but right before Steve could turn to look too, Bucky said, “don’t look right away, but there’s a guy that looks like an actual Viking right there –he was basically staring and it burned Steve up with curiosity since Bucky never mentioned anything about men- he’s even taller than you. Damn, I want to ask him for his gym´ç´ groutine”, he said with a little frown, and Steve chuckled as he turned around slowly, being as discreet as his curiosity let him.

 

“How does he look li-…oh”, he interrupted himself, his brows lifting a bit. There he was, a Viking indeed. He wanted with his entire mind and body to look away but he couldn’t: this man glowed with perfectly sunkissed skin, with muscles and hair that lasted for days. He did look taller, bigger than Steve and the sole acknowledgment of it made his stomach twist and turn and his fingertips tingle. He swallowed heavily and turned back slowly with a blush on his cheeks, just to find Bucky smirking at him with a raised eyebrow. “I didn’t know you liked blondes”, he said teasingly, and Steve rolled his eyes at him with a little smile, “I didn’t, either”, he said, and Bucky chuckled, “he’s hot, go talk to him”, he said, reminding Steve of some of their girl classmates in junior high talking about boys. He laughed, “yeah, right. Like you don’t know me”, he said, coming back to lift his weights, fighting the urge to look again just to see if he was real and still there.

 

“Ugh, you’re boring –said Bucky with a roll of his eyes- c’mon, Steve, even I wish I was gay right now so I could go and attempt to date him”. Steve laughed again, “emphasis in the word attempt”, he said, and Bucky kicked him lightly with a laugh, “he looks pretty unreachable Buck, and also pretty straight”, he said, his heart sinking a little when remembering this very probable option. Bucky looked at the Viking again and shrugged after a moment, “I’d give it a try, dude. Your eyes had little hearts in them a second ago”, he said, looking back at Steve with a little mischievous smile, spreading it to Steve. Bucky looked up again and his eyes widened, “he’s heading to the weights area, let’s go”, he said, pulling Steve up from his arm and reaching for the unused weight in the bench. Steve could have easily over-powered him and stayed sitting but it was all so sudden that before he knew he found himself walking towards the weights rack behind Bucky and whispering some panicked words, which Bucky decided to ignore.

 

His eyes were widening as they got closer, and he was staring at the back of this man –which had the most delicious shoulder blades he had ever seen- getting paler when he turned around and saw them directly. Bucky had let go of his arm a few seconds ago, thankfully, and was muttering something to Steve in a very casual way, making him jealous of his wingman faculties. Steve was usually the wingman so he knew what Bucky was doing, attempting to look like they were there by chance, apparently to leave the weights back in place; he very quickly thought what Bucky would usually do in his place and he, first of all, turned to look away from the other guy to look at Bucky, who cocked his eyebrow a little as he kept talking about something regarding to classes; Steve could see the amusement in his face, the motherfucker.

 

“Yeah, I know”, said Steve when Bucky stopped talking, not even knowing what he was saying but he tried to look as casual as possible. He could feel the nearness of this other guy and saw him turning to look for some weights in the racks with the corner of his eye, and saw Bucky noticing this too. He walked towards him and gestured Steve to follow him with a tiny movement of his head, placing his weight right next to the ones the guy was looking at. “Here are the 50’s, in case you wanted these”, said Bucky in a friendly manner, and Steve took a deep breath and followed suit, placing the other 50 pound weight he was carrying next to the one Bucky had just placed. The man turned to look at them surprised and smiled at Bucky with a nod, then crossed looks with Steve, his face and smile softening, a bit lingering. “Thank you”, he said softly, still looking at Steve and then quickly looking at Bucky to nod at him again, like he had just come out from a tiny trance, and Bucky didn’t miss this reaction. Steve smiled softly at him and paid attention at his handsome features now that he was close, feeling like he could look at him for hours, like one of those beautiful works of art in the MoMA, back home.

 

“I was actually looking for those”, he said with a little smile, picking them up like they were paper thin and going back to his full height, towering over them. Steve gulped and fidgeted in his place, not used to look up at anyone, ever. He wasn’t too much taller than Steve, but his build and extremely manly features made him look like he was 3 feet taller than everyone, and it made Steve’s knees quaver a bit and his breathing to hitch, not remembering being so attracted to anyone ever before so quickly, just by his physique and that stupidly deep baritone of his. “Yeah, we figured”, said Bucky with a bright smile and extended his arm, “I’m James, but call me Bucky”, he said, then looked down at the other man’s arms realizing he was holding the weights and chuckled, “oh, sorry”, he added, taking his hand back. The man placed the weights on the floor quickly and came back up, extending his hand to Bucky, “I’m Thor”, he said, and Steve almost wanted to laugh; Thor, it figures. Bucky shook his hand and Thor quickly turned to Steve with a slight raise of his eyebrows, like he was waiting for his name; “I’m Steven”, he said a bit too nervous but offering him a smile that was warmly returned by Thor. “Nice to meet you”, he said, mostly to Steve but then politely looking at Bucky too with a smile, and Bucky nodded and let Steve answer, “nice to meet you too, Thor”.


	2. Chapter 2

“I can’t believe it’s our first Saturday in College and we’re already getting together to study -said Darcy with a dramatic sigh and a frown– at least we’ve got brownies”, she added before giving a bite to the one resting on her knee. Peggy looked up from her book and smiled at her, “and coffee”, she said as she turned the page. “Well, if we finish with the material early we can have some rest before tonight’s party –said Steve with a little shrug and taking a sip of his coffee- and thank you for the brownies, Peg, you saved us from… not…having brownies?”, he added, and she chuckled and smiled at him too with a distracted “you’re welcome”, apparently too into her reading to actually say something else. Darcy chuckled and closed her book enthusiastically, “they’re awesome, we love you” she said and threw her body across her crowded bed to kiss Peggy’s cheek, causing both of her friends to laugh. Steve found it endearing that they had met just one week ago and Darcy was so outgoing to already tell them that she loved them, but it felt nice and he appreciated having met these two wonderful girls.

 

“Okay, okay. Let’s take a break and then we continue, I can sense you need it”, said Peggy bookmarking the page she was in and leaving her book beside her. “Why’s there a party tonight, anyway?” she asked before grabbing a brownie and taking a bite, looking at Darcy and then Steve with wide eyes. Steve smiled sweetly at her and could see a little blush coming to her cheeks, so he looked into his cup of coffee quickly. “I was told it’s a tradition amongst the students that seniors throw a party the first weekend of the school year to celebrate their last first Saturday of classes, if that makes sense. And well, they also invite everyone else to celebrate the start of the year, I guess” explained Darcy, who was definitely the one who talked more to the rest of the students from the three of them, so she’d be the one with that type of information. Sure, Steve had Bucky who was in charge of telling him all these things, but as far as it went, Darcy was like a second Bucky. “You’re going, right?” asked Darcy, looking at Peggy.

 

Peggy shrugged, “sure. I don’t think I have an option with you looking at me like that, anyway –she said with a little grin, then looked at Steve- are you going?” she asked, and Steve nodded, rearranging his position on his spot on the bed, feeling suddenly too big and wondering how he and two girls –along with their books, notebooks, a brownies plate and three cups of coffee- fitted in a single bed; good thing his two friends were tiny. “Yeah, Bucky’s been telling me about it all week- he said after a moment – and since he deliberately doesn’t have a date for it, he’d kill me if I didn’t go” he said with a little grin. “Oh, God” he added after a moment of looking at them and realizing something, and covered his face with his hand. “What?” they said in unison, and Steve snorted, shaking his head, “I apologize in advance, Bucky’s going to try and hit on you tonight, both of you”, he said looking at them with puppy eyes. They burst out laughing, “how do you know? And why with both of us?” asked Peggy with a little laugh, taking another bite of her brownie with curious eyes. “Oh, because he can’t help to flirt with beautiful girls and you’re both – he traced what fairly seemed like the side of a curvy body with his hand, not giving it much thought– his type… to say it politely” he said with a blush to his cheeks. They both laughed again with an “aaaww” coming from Darcy, which only made Steve blush brighter. “You’ll see”, he said with a little laugh and a shrug, and ate another brownie just to have something to do with himself. “Thanks for calling us beautiful”, said Peggy sweetly, “hey, and what’s your type?”, asked Darcy with a mischievous grin, to which Peggy smiled and rolled her eyes. Steve coughed a little, choking on a piece of nut as he thought “blonde and muscly”, the face of the man he had met just yesterday projecting in his mind quickly, and shook his head, “I… don’t think I have one”, he answered coyly, not sure if he was ready to let them know he liked men.

 

Darcy smirked and Peggy squinted, and with a shrug he said, “anyway, do you want me to come pick you up to your room or we’ll meet up there?” looking from one to the other. Darcy chuckled and answered, “we can meet there, unless you want it to look like you’re dating both of us”, and Steve could sense a different tone in her voice, a bit more flirty, to which he tried not to panic about. Peggy elbowed her with a roll of her eyes, “we’ll meet you there, Steve, don’t worry, we’ll probably take longer and have dinner first”, she said with her perfect English accent and Steve smiled with a little nod. “Yeah, that’s true, but thanks”, added Darcy; “Don’t worry about it. Let’s continue ladies, or we won’t even finish before we have to leave”, he said, rubbing his hands on his jeans before opening his book again to keep it from being stained, and saw the two girls nod and open their books after a moment too, falling into a comfortable silence. He internally laughed at himself as he read about early Greek art, since the sculptures reminded him inevitably of a certain perfectly sculpted blonde who looked like he was made out of marble, and found it increasingly hard to concentrate on his reading as a blush crept to his cheeks.

 

-o-

 

“Why? Why would you let perfect pecs like yours go to waste wearing that shirt? –asked Bucky as soon as Steve came out of the bathroom claiming he was ready – Honestly, man, if I had those I’d go shirtless”, he added, gesturing at Steve’s covered chest. Steve snorted, “what’s wrong with my shirt?” he asked, looking down at his clothes and pulling the hem of his shirt as for Bucky to see it was in perfect state. “Booo! It’s boring, wear something tighter”, he said, throwing a pair of socks at him. Steve rolled his eyes, “it’s not even loose”, he said, looking at the mirror and noticing it was actually a bit loose on him, but he wouldn’t accept that now. “Whatever, but your boyfriend Hercules might be there so –he shrugged – you know. Whatever, I don’t care”. Steve blushed and grinned a bit nervously, “shut up, you think he’ll be there? –fuck- what should I wear?” he said now a bit anxiously, and Bucky chuckled, “that’s the spirit!”, he cheered, throwing at him a pair of his own shirts which were a bit smaller because of Bucky’s build; they had proven before that Steve wearing Bucky’s shirts always worked wonders on getting whoever’s attention he wanted. He had obviously thought about the possibility of Thor being in the party because, even if they didn’t talk more than a minute in the gym, he could tell he was older than him, maybe a senior, so he’d probably be there or at least involved. It hadn’t seemed like a real possibility though, more like a fantasy until Bucky mentioned it, so now he was very nervous with this materialized idea of finding him there, maybe even getting to talk to him. He ended up deciding to wear a plaid shirt –a very tight plaid shirt- and dark jeans, along with his white converse shoes he rarely took off. He certainly looked better, or at least sexier (not that he’d admit that out loud) than with his previous outfit, so he patted Bucky in the back, once again thanking his friend’s fashion sense since his wasn’t very acute.

 

“I think it’s here”, said Bucky as they walked through the front yard of a big house very near campus, a sorority house according to the Facebook event, and it was already filled with people, lights, and loud music. “No shit, Sherlock”, said Steve with a chuckle, and received a playful punch from Bucky, “shut it, Rogers”, he said with a little chuckle too, and they passed together through the door, Steve feeling suddenly out of place since he didn’t see any familiar faces. He settled on following Bucky amongst the crowd of people towards what was probably the drinks area. “Okay, here we are –he said as they approached what looked like an improvised bar, although they did have a bartender- hello! We’ll have two beers please”, he said merrily to the bartender, who extended two bottles at him quickly with a smile, attending some other guy immediately. “Sooo, it’s true it’s an open bar tonight… -said Bucky turning to look at Steve and handing him his beer – where do they get the money to do that, I don’t know”, he added with raised eyebrows, looking at all the people who attended the party: it was huge.

 

Steve shook his head too in amusement, “me neither, I guess we’ll know when it’s our turn to throw it”, he said a bit loudly to be heard by Bucky over the music. They settled in a little space they found and talked about nothing special, and after a few minutes Steve heard a now familiar voice calling for him and turned around quickly, “Steve! Here you are!” said Darcy excitedly pulling Peggy behind her, holding hands to not get lost in the crowd, “hey! I was just going to text you”, he said as he received a hug from her and a bright smile from Peggy. “I didn’t think it’d be so crowded!” said Peggy with an amused look on her face, and Steve nodded before he felt a little kick on his foot, turning to look quickly at Bucky with a friendly squint; “girls, this is Bucky; Bucky, these are Darcy and Peggy”, he said with a little smirk, a bit too proud because of Bucky’s stunned look as he learned they were the Peggy and Darcy he’d been telling him about; “it’s a pleasure to meet you, ladies”, he said charmingly and smiling at them both, to which they chuckled and answered in the same way, “it’s our pleasure to meet you Bucky, you’re famous already”, said Peggy jokily, causing Steve to chuckle and Bucky to have a way too happy expression on his face.

 

“Why hadn’t you told me your friends were hot?” asked Bucky looking almost authentically offended as the two of them went to get drinks for the girls; Steve shrugged, “I thought you didn’t like artsy geeks”, he said with a smirk, and Bucky rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I don’t like them yet I spend 24/7 with you. I’m offended man, they’re gorgeous and you hid it from me”, he said lightheartedly, and Steve laughed, placing his arm around his shoulders in a friendly manner, “I’m sorry, I hadn’t really thought of it until today and I wanted to see the look on your face when you met them –he said with a little chuckle, taking two beers in one hand- If you want to hit on one of them though, be nice and serious or I’ll kick your ass because they’re my friends and I’m stuck with them for the next four years” he added, and Bucky laughed too; “you’re right, I better go look for Pepper instead of flirting with your girlfriends”, he said. Steve elbowed him, “is she the one you wanted to ask on a date?” he asked, and Bucky nodded, looking around him before they arrived with Peggy and Darcy.

 

After a while of talking and laughing about their first week of school experiences, a group of cheerful people stumbled next to them, a guy raising his arms and saying “BUCKY!” way too excitedly, to which the rest of the group cheered, causing the four of them to jump a bit and turn to look at them questioningly, except for Bucky who answered with an excited “dude!” too, hugging this man and waving at the rest of them with bright smiles and hello’s. Steve chuckled, Bucky had obviously become very popular in the first week, it was only his nature, and he felt proud of his friend. “Guys, guys! This is my friend Steve I told you about, and these are Peggy and Darcy –he said happily to him- everybody, this is Sam, we’ve got all our classes together”. Sam smiled and shook hands with the three of them and they all shared a bit of small talk, then he said something to Bucky’s ear with a smirk. Bucky made an excited face and said, “well, loves, if you’ll excuse me I’ll be right back!” he said, and winked at Steve, who understood said Pepper had been located somewhere and they’d go look for her. He shook his head with a smile, “good luck!”, he called, and the girls waved them goodbye.

 

“You and Bucky are so different!” said Darcy, and Peggy nodded, “you must’ve been so adorable when you were little”, she said, causing Steve to laugh melancholically; “well, I don’t know about adorable but we had a great time. He used to protect me all the time from bigger kids, since I used to be very small –he said with a lopsided smile- he’s always been very protective of me, we’re like brothers”, he added, and his two friends looked at him with an endeared face. “I can’t believe you were small before - said Peggy, who barely made it to Steve’s shoulders – you’re so… big now”, she said, “to say it politely”, added Darcy with a mischievous grin, repeating Steve’s earlier words about them. Steve blushed with a laugh, starting to get used to Darcy being flirty and not getting all worked up about it. He saw his friends suddenly look behind him with raised eyebrows and heard Darcy say, “talking about big”, mostly to herself, and right before he could ask what she meant, he felt a warm, heavy hand on his shoulder and turned around quickly, gasping silently with surprise.

 

“Hey! Steven, right?” said the man he’d been dreaming of the whole day and the night before, Steve almost forgetting how to speak. “Hey! Hi! ...Yes, yes. Steve” he said and chuckled nervously, turning to him, feeling his heart throbbing faster; he was there, and he said hi to him, and he remembered his name! What sort of magic was this?. “How are you, Thor?” he said after a moment of drinking in that gorgeous smile directed at him. Thor chuckled, “I thought you hadn’t remembered my name. I’m great, thanks, how are you?” he said, and Steve almost snorted, since his name was the only thing that had been in his mind since he had learnt it. “I’m great, too” he said, then remembered his friends standing right behind him and felt very ill-mannered, so he quickly turned and opened up space to introduce Peggy and Darcy to Thor. He was all smiles and shook their hands heartily, and Steve could easily notice their almost drooling faces, which he didn’t judge at all; God, this man looked like he was made out of all the beautiful and delicious things in the world, the whole “sugar, spice and everything nice” recipe combined with huge quantities of fucking sexy.

 

He saw Peggy quickly look at Thor and then at him with intelligent eyes, and they crossed looks, an understanding look on her face. “It’s been very nice to meet you Thor – she started, a sweet smile painting her lips, and taking Darcy’s hand – we’ll go get some drinks, we’ll see you guys later!” she said, and they were gone before Darcy could start to complain, leaving a slightly startled Thor and a smiling Steve. God, did he love Peggy right now. He made a mental note on owing her a big one. Then after a second he realized he had been left alone, with the most stupidly handsome man on earth, and his hands began to sweat, wishing for Bucky to be there with him and help him through it.

 

“So, did your friend… Bucky, was it? – Steve nodded- did he come, too?” he asked, and Steve nodded again, “yeah, he’s around here talking to some girl he likes”, he said with a little shrug, and Thor chuckled, “I see. What else are parties for, right?” he said a bit jokingly and Steve smiled with a little bite of his lip. “You’ve been here long? Are you enjoying the party?” he asked politely, and Steve wanted to hug him for being so nice, “yeah! It’s great, I mean, I’m a freshman so I don’t know too many people but hey, free beer’s always welcome” he said raising his bottle with a little smile, and Thor smiled beautifully at him, causing Steve’s knees to buckle a bit; “I’m glad. It’s been a bit of a pain to put together so quickly but it’s been fun”, he said, and Steve raised his eyebrows, “you organized it?” he asked, and Thor kind of shook his head, “nah, not really, I’m a senior so we all worked on it a bit but I was far from organizing it, that’s not really my thing –he said, crooking his nose a bit, which Steve found endearing- I did help carrying all the beer boxes in, though” he added cheerfully, and Steve laughed. Of course he had. He quickly pictured his perfect arms carrying the heavy boxes, a drop of sweat running through his neck… God, stop it, Steven. He licked his lip a bit guiltily and took a deep breath, “well, thank you for that, I believe it was the most important task of all”, he said with a little grin, and Thor laughed merrily, “oh, well, you’re welcome, and cheers to that”, he said, raising his bottle, Steve raising it too.

 

“So, you’re a freshman… I did wonder why I hadn’t seen you around - said Thor after taking a big gulp – what’s your degree?” he asked, looking down at Steve interestedly, with eyes that almost burnt his skin with being so bright and intense; “I’m in Art History” he answered a bit dreamily, and Thor gave one tiny step closer and lowered his head, making Steve gasp nervously; “sorry? There’s so much noise”, he said with a soft chuckle, and Steve chuckled too, feeling light headed by the nearness of this perfect man. He could smell a deep, delicious cologne and see the different colors of his short beard: copper and gold and a few ginger ones, and had to stop himself from the sudden actual need to place a strand of hair out of his face and back behind his ear, where it was held a moment ago. “I’m in Art History. And you?” he repeated, conscious that the words “MARRY ME” were basically written all over his face. Thor smiled again, “Oh, I’ve always thought that’s a beautiful degree! I’m in my last year of Biology, accentuated in Botany”, he said, and Steve smiled brightly at him; “that’s so cool! My mom would be your fan”, he said with a little laugh, thinking of his mother’s garden and all her attempts to grow plants and vegetables, the smell of the wet soil and sunny afternoons coming back to him all over again. Thor smirked, “would she? That’s good to hear”, he said teasingly, and Steve smiled with a tiny squint of his eyes; was Thor actually flirting? – “Why, though?”, added Thor after taking a sip of his beer.

 

“Oh, she’s always been into gardening and herbal healing –he shuddered at remembering all the herbal infusions he used to drink for his illnesses when he was younger - There’s lots of books about Botany in my house, I remember I used to look at the illustrations for hours when I was a kid”, he said with a soft smile, and felt a little cheesy about talking about his childhood so soon but Thor was looking at him as if he was saying the most interesting thing in the world. “That’s sweet, your mom sounds like a very neat person. And I still look at the illustrations for hours”, said Thor with a little chuckle and a shrug of his shoulders, and Steve smiled brightly, his soft laugh bubbling up from his chest, his cheeks feeling warmer. God, he was acting like a teenager with a crush, but he couldn’t help it. “So you know a lot about plants, too?” asked Thor, his face a bit lower so he could talk in a normal volume. “Not much –said Steve with a nervous smile- just what my mom used to tell me, along with what I learned as a consequence of copying the illustrations in my sketchbook. The ones with dissected plants were my favorite for some reason”, he said warmly, and received a beautiful, heart-warming smile from Thor. “Those are my favorite, too. I’ve always admired the people who make them… so, you can draw?” he asked, and Steve nodded, “yeah, I’m not an expert but It’s always been my hobbie” he answered. Thor made an excited face, “that’s so great! I love artists, I’d love to see your work sometime”, he said, placing his hand on his bicep for a second and causing Steve to blush, “yeah, yes, of course. Anytime”, he said a bit bashfully, which Thor answered with a way too charming smile, leading Steve to think Thor was too conscious of what he was doing to him, and it only made him even more attractive.

 

After a while, Bucky found them and made eyes at Steve right after greeting Thor. “Did you find Pepper?” asked Steve, and saw Bucky’s bittersweet expression, “yeah, I did, but I also found out she has a boyfriend”, he said, and Thor said quickly, “Pepper Potts?”. Bucky nodded with big eyes, “you know her?”, he asked; Thor laughed, “yeah, sorry man, her boyfriend’s a friend of mine, Tony. He’s in my year and she’s a freshman, like you, but they’ve been together for years. I can understand why you’re attracted to her though, she’s a genius”, he said, and Bucky snorted, “tell me about it, and she’s gorgeous, too”, he answered, and Thor just smiled sympathetically. “Sorry, dude. I know you’ll find someone else who’s free and good-looking”, said Steve with a little pat on Bucky’s shoulder, not too sad for him since he knew Bucky would forget about his crush quickly. “Yeah well, what can you do – said Bucky with a shrug – I’ll go get a drink, be right back”, he said, and winked at Steve quickly before leaving. “How are you on your drink? I could use a refill”, said Thor, taking a look at Steve’s almost empty bottle, “yeah, me too”, he answered, shaking what was left in it since it was already warm. Thor chuckled, “let’s take care of that”, he said, taking Steve’s empty bottle and guiding him to the bar with a hand on his shoulder. After a minute they were both with new, cold drinks in their hands and Steve really couldn’t have asked for a better series of events; he looked around and saw Peggy talking to a cute guy and he smiled at her even if she wasn’t looking. He loved being in college. “Cheers to a great night and a great start”, said Thor softly, raising his bottle and smiling at him. Steve smiled too; a great start, indeed. “Cheers!”


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a nice first school-year weekend; on Sunday, Bucky and Steve had gone to explore their new city, looking for restaurants, coffee shops and some other attractions they had seen on the internet or had been told about during the week. Peggy and Darcy had joined them too, and it had been lovely, but none of the smiles and laughter from that day could top the smile that crept on his face every time he remembered the night before; nothing too special had happened other than talking to Thor, and judging by the way Steve saw him acting with the rest of the people in the party, he could almost assure he was just a very cool, amazing guy who was probably straight and just being nice to Steve for some reason. He didn’t even care if he was straight –well, he did, a bit- but he was happy just by having met someone so nice, smart and handsome, and he could really settle with being his friend; at least that’s what he told himself every five minutes. Anyway, having a desperate crush on someone had never killed anyone, right?

“Excuse me, good afternoon, I was told the punching bags are free for anyone to use?” asked Steve to the very burly man on the school gym’s counter. 

“Hi! Yeah, as long as they’re not being used for classes. You’re good now though, the boxing class finished 10 minutes ago”, he answered, and Steve smiled and nodded. 

“Great, thanks!” he said, starting to walk to the room on the back where the punching bags had been making eyes at him the whole past week.

He was glad there was no one there and chose a punching bag hanging in the middle of the room as he took out the gloves from his backpack, putting them on unhurriedly. It had been a while, at least a couple of months since he didn’t do this, and as soon as he gave the first punch, he could feel himself relax and his mind started to wander after a few minutes. It was Wednesday already, and he was filled with homework and he had to call his mom to at least say hi if he didn’t want to be uninvited for Christmas. He smiled softly at the thought of home, and suddenly missed the smell of his mom’s famous stew, the one she cooked every Thursday since he could remember and Bucky hadn’t missed once for at least ten years. Mom’s food and all those plants, and oh God, Thor. He groaned; he had mostly managed all day to not think about the fact that Thor hadn’t appeared since the party, not that he had the obligation to, not even close, but Steve had naively expected him to maybe send him a friend request on Facebook, or at least find him in the campus, or the gym, but nothing.

 

He thought of the way he had touched Steve’s arm more than once as they talked, and how those beautiful, alluring lips had made his lower stomach jolt dangerously with want, especially with a few beers on him. It irritated Steve to think he was probably straight and couldn’t date him, not very sure of still thinking the same way he did a couple of days ago about settling with a friendship. He gave a set of harder punches with another groan, a sudden sting of resentment towards straight people for having it so easy running through him, and he tried to quickly let it go with another punch and a shake of his head, knowing he was being ridiculous.

 

He tried to clear his mind with his breathing, and after a minute it was just him and the silence in his brain along with the soft rhythmic sound of his punches; for a second he felt back in Brooklyn again, Matt, his ex, coming to his mind all of a sudden. He stopped his movements and stared at the bag, breathing in and out deeply, the sudden image of that sweet smile and soft, dark hair between his fingers projecting in his mind, memories that still came along with this whole boxing thing startling him a bit. He pressed his lips together tightly, transforming the gesture into a lopsided smile and continued with his routine, letting his thoughts dissolve within each minute he spent there, the heavy drops of sweat that ran along his back and forehead working as a cleanse for his mind and body.

 

He watched the clock hanging on the wall and realized he had been with the punching bag for about thirty minutes, and decided it was time to go do some lifting before he got too tired. He walked out the room and saw the bench press machine was free, so he quickened his step and prepped it with the weight he usually lifted, adding a pound more than the last time. After a few minutes, he realized he hadn’t missed Bucky while he was boxing but he certainly missed him when he was doing lifts, it was a thousand times more fun to listen to him rant about something than listening to the slightly obnoxious music they put in the gym, and he had forgotten his headphones.

 

“It’s not too safe to bench-press without a partner”, said a deep voice accompanied by a big, strong hand suddenly holding the bar over Steve’s face. 

 

He quickly turned his eyes upward and felt his heart skip a beat, a soft gasp escaping from him as he recognized the upside-down very large figure of Thor, who was wearing a soft smile. 

 

“Thor!” he said, smiling, and placed the bar back in its rack, “how are you?” he asked with a slightly panting voice since he had been carrying a lot of weight and sat on the bench he had been laying down on. He looked up at him and tried not to look too excited.

 

“I’m good, thanks! And you? –he asked with that caring tone that Steve had almost forgotten to be so genuine- you’ve been here long? I hadn’t seen you until now”, he added, and Steve smiled again. “I’m good too, thanks. I arrived around half an hour ago, but I was back there with the punching bags – he said, gesturing at the room with his head, and saw Thor lifting his eyebrows- and you? You've been here long?” asked Steve. 

 

Thor nodded, “Kinda. I was just gonna do some deadlifts and leave, but then I spotted you” he answered, and Steve wrinkled his nose, “leg day?” he asked. Thor laughed, “yeah, leg day –he said, wrinkling his nose too, causing Steve to chuckle- I’m starving, though, and it’s helping with my desire to not lift anything more", he added. Steve sighed, too used to being hungry all the time. 

 

“I’m starving, too”, he said with a little pout, and Thor chuckled and bit his lip, “you should ditch the bench pressing and we could go have something to eat, I know a great hamburger place very near”, he said, and Steve couldn’t believe what he was hearing; he couldn’t care less about bench pressing right now, not if Thor was actually inviting him to have dinner. He smiled at him hoping not to look too eager as he responded, “please kill me if I ever choose to bench press over eating a hamburger”, getting on his feet and smiling at Thor’s striking laugh.

 

-

 

“See, during the past two years, since they opened, I’ve had literally all their hamburgers and have come to the conclusion that there’s three of them that I love the same way and are the best of them all”, said Thor in a serious manner that made Steve chuckle as they entered the small, casual restaurant; it smelled delicious and there were mostly young people having dinner, a couple of them in their athletic clothes, as well. 

 

“I see, that’s a tough decision. Which ones are they?” asked Steve as they walked towards a free booth. “Here – said Thor excitedly as he opened the menu placed on the table- this one, aaand… these two”, he said as he pointed at them with his finger, the menu upside down for Steve to see. They had tons of options, and he was definitely going to choose one of Thor’s favorites because, well, the obvious reason, and also because he knew he’d never be able to choose one.

 

“I can’t believe you’ve had all of these”, said Steve with a little laugh, and Thor laughed too, “once you have one you’ll want to try all of the rest, they’re delicious”, he said, causing Steve to blush just by hearing him say that word, and felt as silly as ever. He looked into the menu so he wouldn’t stare at the gorgeous man sitting in front of him and tried to pay attention to the ingredients of the hamburgers Thor had pointed out, and his stomach grumbled as he focused on picturing which one he wanted the most. 

 

“God, they all sound so good… which one will you have?” he asked, and Thor squinted, thinking. “I know what we can do”, he said, turning to see if there was a waiter around, and one came to them quickly. They each ordered their drink and Thor ordered the three hamburgers for them to share, causing Steve to smile radiantly; now this was his type of man: hungry and generous. As the waiter left he turned to look back at Steve and smiled, “that way you can taste the three of them, and you look like you can handle more than one burger”, he said, and Steve nodded, smiling back at him, “I sure can, it sounds perfect”.

 

“Hey, I wanted to ask you the other day, but I forgot… is there a special reason why you’re named Thor, or are your parents just big fans of Nordic mythology?” asked Steve, playing with his napkin. Thor laughed softly, “You know who Thor is? That’s new”, he said, and Steve blushed a little, “well, I just know he’s got something to do with thunder, and that he’s a big, Nordic god”. 

 

Thor nodded with a big smile, “that’s correct, he’s the god of thunder according to Nordic mythology, but he’s also considered the god of fertility –he said, and Steve blushed again at that. Jesus, he certainly made honor to his name- see, before I was born my parents had a lot of trouble on getting pregnant, they tried for years and they’d been told they wouldn’t be able to have kids, so when my mother got pregnant, she thought of it as some kind of miracle” he said with a little bashful smile, and Steve nodded and smiled too, waiting for him to continue. 

 

“Anyway, as I told you the other day, my family’s from Norway, I was born there, so my parents wanted to pay respect to their homeland's folk by naming me according to who used to be considered to be in charge of fertility, as some kind of grateful sign. Oh, and my mom says there was a big thunderstorm the day I was born, too”, he added with a little chuckle, and Steve chuckled too, endeared by the sweetness in Thor’s voice and the way he spoke, it was like he had the soul of a teddy bear. “That’s a phenomenal name story”, said Steve genuinely, receiving a big smile in return.

 

“Thanks, actually in Norway it’s not too uncommon to be named Thor, so my first years living there I thought it was a fairly normal name, but when we moved to England I realized I was pretty much the only kid with that name in all of London”, he said, his voice turning into Steve’s favorite sound already, now that they could talk in a normal volume. 

 

“Oh, you lived in London? That explains the slight accent”, said Steve, and Thor chuckled, “is it still noticeable?”. Steve nodded and laughed softly, “it’s nice, though, I like it”, he said, trying with all his might not to be too obvious. Thor smiled and bowed his head a bit as a “thank you” gesture, and continued saying, “we moved there when I was seven, then after ten years we moved here to Boston, because of my dad’s job”, he said with a little shrug. 

 

Steve nodded, “so your parents live here? You don’t live in halls?”, he asked with a little frown; he had just assumed he lived in the campus halls too. “Yes, and no. My parents live here, but I moved to halls on my second year, it just made everything easier”, he answered. 

 

“Anyway, enough about me. How are you liking Boston?”, he asked, and Steve’s answer was paused because their food arrived. Thor began slicing the three hamburgers in two, and Steve had to bite his lip to hide a flushed smile; it had all been too sudden and he was just realizing he was sitting having dinner with Thor, for crying out loud. He was too beautiful and amazing, and seeing him just cutting some hamburgers for Steve to try them all was too charming; he deeply, secretly wished this man was at least bisexual.

 

“Here you go –he said, placing the plates between them – enjoy! And you still owe me an answer”, he said light-heartedly, and Steve smiled at him as he took one piece. “I haven’t seen much of Boston, we arrived just a day before classes started but we did our tourist job on Sunday, and I really liked it… it’s different from New York, specially the vibe”, he said, and took a bite. 

 

He moaned inevitably after a few seconds; he wasn’t easy to impress, he knew good hamburgers - he was from New York after all - and these ones were fucking good. “Oh, this is good”, he said with a pleased face and voice, and Thor nodded triumphantly; “told ya”, he said, taking another big bite and cleaning his fingers with a napkin.  
“It was totally worth it to ditch my bench pressing routine”, added Steve with a contented sigh; Thor chuckled and shook his head, his eyes traveling to Steve’s chest for a second, “you don’t need it, anyway”, he said with a little impish smile, and Steve blushed and gulped thickly, not knowing if that was a compliment or what, so he just smiled and gave another bite to his burger.

 

“So, you do boxing?” asked Thor, relaxing a bit more in his seat and taking a piece of another type of hamburger. 

 

“Not too much, I like it a lot though. I used to know just the basics but I learned a few good tricks from my ex back in high school”, answered Steve, becoming aware that he had mentioned Matt without really noticing, and he rarely did that. 

 

Thor nodded, “Oh, okay, I see. Did... she? –he made a polite, doubtful face – know a lot about boxing?”. 

 

Steve chuckled –fuck it- he thought, and took a deep breath, “He. Matt – he said with a little blush, and noticed Thor raised his eyebrow just so- his dad was a professional boxer, and he learned from him since he was little, then learned some martial arts while he grew up”, he added, and Thor nodded again. “That’s cool, he sounds like it’s better not to piss him off”, he said with a little smile, and Steve chuckled, “yeah, he’s a bit of a badass”, he said, keeping to himself the comment about him being blind too, which made him a thousand times more badass, but he didn’t want to appear like he still had feelings for him by mentioning these type of things. 

 

Thor smiled lopsidedly again, “was it a bad break-up?”, he asked with a caring tone. “No, not really. We just wanted different things –he said with a shrug and began fiddling with his napkin again- and the last part of the relationship was more like being old friends than being a couple, anyway. It was a long break-up, but it was definitely for the best”, he said, looking back at Thor, who smiled warmly at him, and Steve smiled back, noticing something different in Thor’s look.

 

“So, are you dating someone right now?”, asked Thor nonchalantly, and Steve answered quickly –a bit too quickly, he realized- “no, I’m not. And you?”. Thor shook his head, “nope. Haven’t in a while”, he answered, and Steve had to use all his willpower not to cheer at his answer. How on earth hadn’t he dated in a while? He was a human Adonis, probably the most attractive and desired man on Campus and he was there, sitting with Steve, eating three hamburgers just because. 

 

“The longest and deepest relationship I have is with this restaurant”, said Thor after swallowing his last piece of burger, and Steve burst out laughing, “Yeah, well, these hamburgers won’t fail you, man”, he said, and Thor laughed too. 

 

“I know a lot of other great restaurants, what’s your favorite food?”, he asked, and Steve gave it a little thought before answering, “Italian, probably. But to be honest, I think it’s cake”, he said, and Thor laughed again, “what’s there not to love about cake? –said Thor with a playful shrug, then made an excited face- I know the perfect place! We should go this weekend, if you want”, he added, and Steve saw a little, tiny blush coming to Thor’s cheeks. 

 

He smiled brightly, “If it’s half as good as this place I’m sure I’ll love it”, he answered, and Thor smiled back, then took his cellphone out after a moment. “What’s your number? I’ll give you a call so we can make a plan”, he said so smoothly that Steve still couldn’t know if he was just being nice and friendly or if he was actually interested in him and just knew how to play it cool, and prayed for that to be the case. He gave his number to Thor and felt like screaming in excitement all the way through; he couldn’t wait to tell Bucky.

 

-o-

 

“What? You had a date with Thor and you didn’t tell me? What’s wrong with you!”, asked Bucky in an excited and angry manner, causing Steve to laugh. 

 

“I was too busy trying not to drool out to death to remember to tell you where I was, and it wasn’t a date!”, said Steve, wanting to take a shower already but too excited to wait to talk about it with him. 

 

Bucky squinted, “yeah? Did you pay your own check?”, he asked, and Steve smirked and blushed brightly, “No. He paid”, he said a bit quietly, and Bucky laughed, “ha, busted! It was a date, man! Congratulations!”. 

 

Steve snorted and shook his head, “I’m not so sure, Buck. He’s so amazing and handsome, I just… I don’t know if he likes men, too, or if he’s just a very nice person who wants to be my friend, you know?”, he said, biting his lip a bit anxiously at the end. 

 

“Well, yeah, that’s an option, but it’s a bit unlikely… I mean, I like to make male friends but I’m not asking them out or paying their checks at restaurants, you know? That’s what I do when I’m interested in dating someone –said Bucky, and Steve nodded thoughtfully, a bright spark of hope forming in his heart- also, man, I know you’re a bit oblivious about your good looks and all but, trust me, if he likes men, he definitely likes you. You’re both equally ridiculously hot, and I say this as a straight man”, he said, and Steve laughed.

 

“You think that because you see me with love, but thank you for helping me think I have a chance”, he said with a little smirk, and Bucky rolled his eyes playfully, “I mean it, dude. It was ridiculous all the times I was asked by my friends during the party on Saturday to introduce you to them. I’m lucky you’re gay, or I’d be doomed with all the girls who exist in this planet”.

 

Steve snorted and threw himself on his bed, taking his pillow and covering his face, “I don’t care about them, I want Thor”, he said with a dramatic sigh, and Bucky laughed, “get it together, Rogers”. 

 

Steve laughed too, and turned to look at him, peeking under the pillow, “he asked me for my number”, he said, biting his lip to hide a smile, and saw Bucky’s big smirk. 

 

“You dumbass, sometimes I forget you’re still the same naive 12 year old boy. He likes you, get over it”, he said good-heartedly, and Steve laughed under his pillow before throwing it at him and walking towards the bathroom.

 

“I’ll take a shower”, he said, and heard Bucky chuckle and chant “have fun”, before he closed the door. He chuckled too and shook his head, and undressed from the gym clothes he had been wearing longer than he would’ve liked, noticing those were the sweatpants that emphasized his butt and bit his lip by thinking maybe Thor had noticed that, too. He rolled his eyes at himself with a little smile and got in the shower, immediately relishing on the thick, warm spray on his back and hair, and stood there for a few minutes before doing any cleansing. He closed his eyes and immediately thought of Thor’s handsome face, and ran some of their conversations in his head, remembering what Thor’s reaction had been when he mentioned he used to have a boyfriend. He was very casual about it but his expression had changed a bit, and had looked more relaxed, even.

He thought of the way those lusciously big arms flexed and tightened with his movements, and how his muscles moved when he had pulled his hair back in a man-bun that, really, every men magazine would’ve killed to have a picture of to show how it’s supposed to be done and how to look absolutely perfect wearing it. He sighed at the over-all thought of Thor, his deep voice and gentle eyes, his gorgeous hair and lips and how tall he was; he couldn’t not wonder how he’d look like naked, he bet his abs were absolute perfection, and judging by his size, he was probably big everywhere. God. He sighed again and tentatively moved his hand downwards, running his fingertips softly along his hipbone and lower stomach, then down and around his own half erection. It just took a couple of caresses and pumps and the mental image of Thor to make it a full one, and he instantly groaned as he imagined him there with him, under the hot water, kissing Steve’s neck and lips, his hair wet and dripping and his perfect body towering over him, taking him by the waist and turning him over and against the wall – he bit his lip with a tiny moan as he tightened his hold, and spent the next few minutes alone with his fantasy, enjoying the thrill bubbling up from his heart and letting it run all along his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a mentioned Matt Murdock never hurt anybody, right? :)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed <3 thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

“You know, I’d be totally in love with the Roman Architecture class if the teacher wasn’t so…”, started to say Peggy as they walked down the stairs of the building, pausing with a thinking face. “Outrageously unexciting?”, suggested Steve with a little smirk, and Peggy laughed, “exactly that”, she said, looping her arm with Steve’s in a friendly manner, making him feel like a prince for a second. 

“I know. The rest of the teachers are great though, so I guess it's just the balance of the universe to have a boring one”, said Steve, and Peggy nodded, “yeah, well. Darcy was smart enough to miss this lesson, too –she said, her eyes looking at their feet as they walked –oh, and she said we could meet in the cafeteria for lunch”, she added, looking up at Steve and immediately behind him, “oh, look, there’s Thor”, she said casually.

Steve froze, “where?” he said with a gasp and almost cried in pain because of the sudden turn of his head, “right there”, added Peggy with a little chuckle and pointing at him, but Steve had already spotted him walking out of the library; he was very hard to miss. “Let’s go say hi”, said Peggy pulling his arm a little, and Steve just walked along with her, a little smile coming from him as he noticed how handsome Thor looked when he was unaware of being watched; he looked calm and had an air of superiority, probably because of the self confidence he irradiated. Not in a cocky way though, it was more like his existence simply made you want to build him a shrine and praise that face and muscles forever, no big deal.

“Thor!” said Steve slightly louder than planned and immediately hoping not to sound too eager, and Thor quickly looked around and found them easily, a big grin coming to his face after the surprised look. “Hey!” he said cheerfully, opening his right arm as he walked towards them with a couple of big steps, and hugging Steve casually, which he was more than happy to return, just like they had said goodbye the night before. 

“What are you doing around here?” asked Steve as he savored the feeling of that broad hand against his back, restraining a whine when Thor moved to say hello to Peggy with a kiss on her cheek. “Yeah, I thought all the science people were on the other side of the campus”, said Peggy with a little smirk, and Thor chuckled, “yeah, we have to be there because of the labs. This side’s prettier though –he said, looking around- and I had a free hour so I came to the library”, he said raising the two books he was holding in his arm, a bright smile on his face.

“Oh, which ones did you get?” asked Steve, placing his hand on the books that were pressed against Thor’s chest and pulling them down softly to see the covers. “Oh, uhm, just some thesis things”, he kind of mumbled, but it was a bit late; the bottom book, which was bigger, did look like some Botany thing but on top of it Steve instantly recognized a small book he had read around a year ago: Art through the ages. He quickly looked up at Thor with a bit of a puzzled look, and almost felt sorry for him because of how blushed he was, and how he was looking down at Steve like a deer caught in the headlights. He then understood, and felt like almost melting into a puddle of tenderness right there, wanting to hug and kiss him and never let go; Thor actually liked Steve, he was sure of it now. He went and rented an art history book for crying out loud, and Steve felt bad for Thor about having finding that out, so he tried to say it with a look, and offered him a sweet, soft smile as an apology but also as an understanding and knowing sign; he wanted to let Thor know he was completely into him, too.

Thor seemed to understand Steve’s smile and gentle look, and relaxed a bit; with a little chuckle he bit his lip and looked down at the art book. “And also, you know, something interesting to read at nights”, he added, smiling back at him. Steve nodded, “that’s a great book. Let me know what you think when you read it”, he said, and Thor smiled beautifully at him with a small nod, making Steve weak in the knees. 

“I definitely will”, he said, and after a moment he looked down at his watch, his eyes going slightly wider, “shoot, I have class in three minutes and I have to cross the whole campus, I have to leave”, he said with a bit of an apologetic look, and Steve and Peggy nodded, “go! We’ll see you later”, said Steve with a little laugh, pushing him playfully from his elbow, and Thor smiled at the two of them with a little nod, “It was great to find you!” he said, then turned away and started jogging, turning to wave at them as Steve and Peggy said goodbye. They looked at him for a few seconds, Steve enjoying a bit too much of the gorgeous view of Thor jogging away.

 

“He’s very handsome”, said Peggy after a moment they had started walking again, and Steve just smiled and looked at his feet, feeling too happy about what had just happened and silently agreeing with his friend. He felt Peggy’s eyes on him but he didn’t look back; “Do you have his number by any chance? I’d like to ask him out”, she said nonchalantly, and Steve felt an instant pit on his stomach, “what? No!- he said, looking at her quickly- No. I mean, I don’t have it”, he said, trying not to sound too panicked. Peggy stopped and squinted at him, then smacked his arm, “I knew it!” she said excitedly with a triumphant smile, a confused Steve looking back at her, “ouch! What?”, he said, and Peggy snorted, “yeah, right, “what?” – she said, and smacked his arm again, a bit lighter this time- you like him! And I don’t want his number, I was just testing you”, she said, and Steve snorted too. 

“I don’t - I don’t like him”, he said, a bright blush coming to his cheeks, not able to hide a little nervous grin. Peggy crossed her arms and smirked, “uh-huh, okay”, she said, and rolled her eyes before continuing walking, looping her arm again with Steve’s, who felt a bit bashful about being caught but also felt instantly relieved about Peggy knowing about his preferences. 

“Was I too obvious?” he said after a silent minute of walking, and Peggy just chuckled, “no, not really. If anything, he was more obvious than you”, she said with a little mischievous smile, and Steve blushed all over again, almost giggling. “You think so?” he asked, opening the cafeteria door for her; “Pffft, trust me, I’m sure –she said, turning to look at him- Oh God, you two would be the sexiest couple to ever exist”, she added, walking towards the table where Darcy was sitting, and Steve smiled blushingly, “Thanks? I’d be happy with just being a couple, though”, he said, and Peggy smiled at him. “Hey, Peg… would you please not tell Darcy? I’ll tell her myself some other time”, he said, not feeling like talking about this right now in the cafeteria, and Peggy nodded with a soft “of course”.

 

-o-

 

He looked at his laptop’s clock and realized he had been working on this essay for more than two straight hours, and thought he definitely needed a break, and he also needed food. He had gone to the gym early and was clean and on his pajamas since about five p.m. to start working on this essay. As he was stretching on his chair, a loud thump on the door along with a laugh and a knock distracted him from his thoughts, and he quickly got up and opened to see who it was and what was going on. 

It was Darcy, and she entered very quickly and closed the door with a giggle, placing a finger on her lips, “shhh”, she said. She looked out through the peep hole and after a moment she added, “hi, I’m sorry, can I hide here for a bit?”, and Steve chuckled, “of course. What’s going on?”. She turned around and rested her head on the door with a smile, panting a bit since she had been apparently running, “nothing, my roommate and I dared the two boys next door from ours on a squirt gun fight”, she said, holding her tiny squirt gun up for Steve to see, and he just noticed her hair and shirt were slightly wet on some spots. He laughed, “I’ll take it you’re winning”, he said, and Darcy just chuckled and walked into the room to sit on Steve’s bed.

 

There was a slight scent he could notice too, and he knew it was completely possible, so he asked, “Darce, were you drinking?” with a little squint. She bit her lip with a faux guilty face, “just a bit”, she said, but actually looked a bit drunk, and Steve just shook his head with a smile, “I’ll make some coffee”, he said, already craving for it since before Darcy came around anyway. 

“Oh, wait, but first put this on or you’ll get sick”, he said, looking into his closet for a shirt, handing it to her so she wouldn’t be wearing the wet one. She just nodded and Steve politely turned around for her to change, then she just laid down on the bed. After a minute he noticed she had fallen asleep, so he continued with his essay for a bit, drinking a cup of coffee and just eating some cookies he had around, deciding he’d go have dinner when Darcy woke up, wishing to let her sleep a bit more. After a while, he heard some fiddling with the door and Bucky came in; Steve waved at him silently and Bucky instantly looked at Steve’s bed. 

“Oh, that’s new. You do know there’s a girl on your bed, right?”, he said a bit quietly and leaving his backpack on his bed. Darcy was facing the other side; “it’s Darcy, she’s drunk”, he said with a little laugh, and Bucky snorted, “I like her more and more each day”, he said with a proud tone, and grabbed a couple of books from his cupboard, “I have to leave again, we’re on studying session but I needed these”, he said, lifting them. Steve nodded, “sure, man. Good luck, see you later”, he said, and Bucky waved him good-bye, “please have something to eat, both of you”, he said before closing the door, and Steve smiled warmly at that.

 

He stood up and served a cup for Darcy, placing it on the nightstand and kind of lied down next to her, placing his hand softly on her shoulder, “Darcy? Wake up, you’ll feel great after you drink your coffee”, he said, and even if he knew she wasn’t that drunk, he felt like taking care of her as much as he could. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him, coming out from her sleep with a little yawn, “oh, I’d forgotten I was here”, she said with a chuckle, and placed her forearm on the bed to lift herself up a bit, taking the cup Steve was offering to her, “thank you”, she added with a little smile, and Steve smiled back. They talked as they drank their coffee, and Steve was actually grateful that she had arrived there, he was enjoying her company and craved the break from work. He looked at how his shirt looked so big on her, and it was one of his tight ones, so he smiled tenderly, “it’s really cute how my tight shirts are so huge on you”, he said, and Darcy looked up at him with an unreadable expression. He didn’t know when or how it happened, but he suddenly had a small hand on his neck and a pair of full, soft lips on his own. He gasped and after just a tiny moment he softly took Darcy’s cheeks and pulled apart; “Darcy, Darce… fuck –he said quickly as he pulled apart, confused and embarrassed – oh, sweetheart, I… I’m gay”, he said softly, looking straight at her and feeling his cheeks go intensely hot; her eyes got bigger and after a moment she pulled apart and quickly got off the bed, mumbling, “oh God, I’m so sorry”, and Steve managed to stand up and stop her from leaving room, since she was heading for the door.

“No, Darcy –he said, taking her arm softly and hugging her from behind to stop her from walking, not knowing what else to do. He would’ve thought it was funny to hug her in the way that he imagined a sloth would look like hugging a tiny cat, but he was way too concerned about the situation to laugh about that -please don’t get weird”, he added softly, and felt Darcy soften in his arms. “I’m not – I won’t get weird, I don’t mind that you’re gay, I just didn’t know and I’m way too embarrassed”, she said, and Steve answered quickly, “please, don’t be, I don't mind about it. I’m sorry I hadn’t told you before”.

Darcy snorted, “that doesn’t mean I have the right to kiss you, we’re friends. I’m sorry, I don’t know why I did it”, she said, and Steve pulled back to sit on the bed, Darcy landing on his knee. He saw her blush, “I mean, I do know why I did it, I’m a bit drunk and you’re hot”, she said, and he chuckled, then she chuckled too. “You’re actually way too hot to be straight, I should have known this”, she said, sounding a bit more like herself, and Steve chuckled again, “I’m sorry, though. Trust me, if I was straight I would’ve never been able to stop you”, he said, and Darcy turned to look at him a bit questioningly.

“You’re gorgeous, Darce, and smart and sexy. The only excuse to not wanting you that way is being gay, and I don’t know if even that’s a valid excuse”, he said with a little shrug and a smile. Darcy chuckled, “keep saying those things and I’ll kiss you again”, she said jokily, and Steve laughed. 

“Sorry, I mean it though. You’re wonderful, and I want us to be normal with each other, I want you to be comfortable with me”, he said; he knew Darcy wasn’t in love with him or anything like that, she had just had a moment of passion and alcohol was always a good help to release inhibitions, but he did worry about her being embarrassed around him, he didn’t want that at all. 

“Nah, don’t worry. It won’t be the first time I survive from an embarrassing situation, I just need some food and not talking about this ever again –she said- And you’re wonderful, too, silly”, she added, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. Steve smiled and nodded, “fair enough”, he said, and Darcy stood up from his lap, “let’s go have dinner”, she said, taking Steve’s sweatshirt that was lying around and putting it on as she walked to the door. Steve chuckled and took another sweatshirt from his closet and put it on on the hallway after closing the door.

“I’ll send a message to Peggy”, he said, taking his cellphone. He had one unread message from an unknown number and his heart skipped a beat as he quickly thought it might be Thor’s,

 

\- I feel slightly bad about being so entertained by reading all the juicy stuff from the lives of the Renaissance artists, haha. Hope you’re having a great night! -Thor.

 

Steve held his breath as he read it, laughed merrily with what the message said and couldn’t stop smiling as he read it again, then realized Darcy was staring. “Oh, sorry, I had an unread message”, he said with a little blush, his smile still there, and Darcy smirked, trying to look at his cellphone, “from who?”, she asked with a raised eyebrow. 

Steve just gave up, it was the second time this happened in that same day and he had learned from earlier that he shouldn’t be foolish enough to try and hide something from these two women. “Thor”, he said, raising an eyebrow of his own with a little smirk, and saw Darcy’s expression change as she pulled the strings together, her eyes going wide as she spoke a loud “oh my God!”


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the week went by, with a calm weekend in between that involved going out for dinner with the girls and Bucky, watching TV and most importantly, it also involved lots of texting with Thor. They texted about everything and nothing at the same time, and it made Steve’s face have a perpetual grin on it. 

On Monday, Thor had asked him when we has planning on going to the gym, and said maybe they could go together and help each other out. Of course Bucky was Steve’s gym partner but, complying with his best friend duties, he went at another time on Monday so Steve could go with Thor, gaining an even more special place in Steve’s heart.

Of course watching Thor exercising was  
a) the most arousing thing Steve had ever seen and,  
b) so distracting he couldn’t actually exercise the way he was meant to.  
But it had also been so much fun, so they planned to go together again on Wednesday. Steve had to bribe Bucky back into their friendship with a box of his favorite chocolates after ditching him twice, but he thought it was worth it.

 

“Hey, so… I was wondering… do you have any plans for the weekend?” asked Thor on their second gym date (as Steve liked to think of them), while Steve was lifting some lighter weights and Thor was having his two-minute break. Steve could see he looked slightly nervous.

“No, not really”, answered Steve a bit too quickly, his heart racing. “Why?” he added with a tiny smile.

“Good – said Thor with a little nod - well, you know how I told you about that cake place the other day? – he waited for Steve to nod – right, so I was thinking maybe we could go there this weekend… it’s quite near the Museum of Fine Arts, I thought you’d like to go, although maybe you’ve already been there? I don’t kno-”

“I’d love to go! – Answered Steve excitedly, interrupting him and forgetting all about the weights– I haven’t been to the Museum and I’ve been craving it since before I arrived to Boston, and they just brought a temporary exhibition of Klimt, which is one my favorites! - He saw Thor’s face relax – …sorry for interrupting you, I got excited” – said Steve with a little chuckle – “I’d also love to have cake with you”.

Thor smiled beautifully at him. “Perfect. Then I could pick you up after lunch on Saturday, is that good?”

Steve was beaming; “Yeah, that’s perfect”, he said with a big smile and using all his will power not to scream and jump out of pure bliss. 

He had an actual date with Thor! 

-

“Dude if you change your shirt once more I might actually punch myself to death, I’m not even joking” said a very bored Bucky, who received a pair of socks on the face. 

“Hey, don’t be mean to him! He’s nervous” – said Darcy from Steve’s bed with a laugh once she saw Bucky’s reaction to the unexpected socks being thrown at him.

Bucky just chuckled and winked at her, to which Darcy chuckled too and rolled her eyes. Steve saw this exchange with suspicious eyes but thought he didn’t have time to worry about them flirting with each other, he had more important things to worry about like the fact that he didn’t like anything he was wearing and he had a date in fifteen minutes. 

He whined loudly.

 

“Right, love, just wear the long sleeved black one, you look great in black” – said Peggy in a way Steve thought was calming, like a mom’s opinion. “Okay, fine” he answered simply after a couple of seconds and took his shirt off to change into one of the mountain of shirts on the bed.

“If I were you I’d go shirtless though” said Darcy with a chuckle as he was looking for the shirt. He looked at her with a smirk and rolled his eyes; now that Darcy knew he was gay she seemed to say everything she was thinking about him without a worry, which was good for his self-esteem but he also didn’t know what to do with himself because he wasn’t used to having girls telling him he was hot. Bucky and Peggy laughed; “same” said Bucky. “Well I’m sure he’d appreciate it”, added Peggy with a little smirk of her own.

“Stop it, guys!” said Steve with a chuckle, blushing at the thought of Thor appreciating him not wearing a shirt. He put his shirt on and double-checked in the bathroom’s mirror how the outfit looked, brushed his teeth and put cologne on, checking his phone every minute. When he was putting his shoes on, he received a message.

-Hello! I’m in your building, are you ready? ☺ What’s your room?

-Hi! Yeah, I’m ready! ☺ My room’s the 37th. Are you coming here? I can meet you downstairs, no prob.

-Noo! I said I’d pick you up! See you in a minute at yours!

“Oh, shit, he’s coming here!” – said Steve in a panic, looking at the mountain of clothes. “Oh, god” – said Peggy, quickly standing up and fixing her skirt and Darcy cursed as she stood up very quickly and fixed her hair in the mirror, “I look like shit!” she said; Bucky snorted, “you do know he’s gay, right?” he said, amused as he saw the girls panicking because Thor was coming.

“Exactly, help!” – said Steve as he was taking all the misplaced clothes and throwing them in the bathroom, praying Thor didn’t need to use it before leaving. Peggy picked up a couple of shirts and Darcy kicked a pair of shoes into the closet – “well yeah but he’s still hot”, she mumbled. Then there was a little knock on the door.

 

Everyone stood still and Steve gestured at them to sit down and chill, then very silently asked, “how do I look?” to which he received lots of thumbs up and excited smiles. He then added, “talk!” before he opened the door, and Bucky started saying something random about a TV show. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

He wasn’t sure if it was because he knew he was going to have a date with him but he thought Thor looked even more handsome than normal. He was wearing a plain white V-neck shirt that looked glorious on him, a brown jacket and jeans. His hair was down and Steve really, really wanted to run his hand through it, but instead he just said “hi” with a little smile and dreamy eyes.

 

“Hi” – said Thor with a wide smile, who quickly ran his eyes along Steve’s upper body, probably appreciating the tight black shirt, and Steve thanked Peggy inwardly – “how are you?” he added, going in for a little hug.

“I’m good, thanks. And you?” answered Steve, enjoying the warm feeling as he hugged him back. “I’m good, too. Ready for cake and art”- said Thor. 

Steve chuckled, “I’m always ready for cake and art, too. Do you want to come in? Peggy, Darcy and Bucky are here”, he added.

“Oh, cool! Yeah. Just to say hi”, said Thor cheerfully. Steve nodded and opened space for him to come through. “Come in”, he said. Thor came in the room with a big smile and everyone greeted each other. Steve could see the girls being a bit self-conscious and it made him ache with tenderness, and also very proud of himself for having a date with someone that caused this type of reactions on people. 

 

After a couple of minutes they left the room and went straight to the car, which Thor had parked right outside his building. 

“I’m very excited about this cake place you love so much, the hamburgers one has raised the bar so I hope this one is as good” said Steve good heartedly, and Thor grinned at him as he opened the door of the car for Steve.

“You should be excited, you’ll see. I hope you like chocolate cake because that’s what we’re getting”, he said as he closed the door, throwing a little wink at Steve which made him melt into a puddle, but smiled widely, “chocolate cake is obviously my favorite”, he said as soon as Thor got on the driver’s seat.

Thor chuckled and said, “then this was obviously meant to be”, nonchalantly, but made sure Steve caught his little cheeky smile. Steve blushed and tried to hide a smile of his own that he was sure made him look like a teenager with a crush.

 

Talking to Thor was easy; he realized as he was having a great conversation with him in the car that, even if Thor weren’t as hot as he was, he’d be having a great time already, and that made him happy. He didn’t want to be attracted to someone just because of their looks, and being able to just talk with this man about anything was very refreshing; he had realized this since the party where they talked for the first time, but it was good to be reminded of it once more. He made Steve laugh, and Steve made him laugh, a wonderful, loud laugh that made Steve giggle every time. 

The coffee place with the famous cakes was lovely, and Thor asked Steve to choose a place to sit while he went to get their food; he might or might not have chosen on purpose a couch that would have them sitting close to each other. After a few minutes Thor came back with a huge slice of chocolate cake, and got Steve a cup of coffee and tea for himself.

 

“Are you drinking tea? That’s very English of you”, said Steve after praising the look of the cake and thanking him for his coffee.

Thor chuckled “yeah, I reckon some things are stuck with me forever”, he said. “Like what? Apart from saying the word ‘reckon’ ”, asked Steve with a chuckle before tasting the cake. Thor chuckled too, “well, the inability of calling crisps “chips” or chips “fries”, for example. It’s just confusing to me, still”, he said with a little smile.

Steve laughed and then moaned quietly because the cake was so. Good. He heard Thor giggle when he closed his eyes to enjoy the taste; “I told you it was good”, he said, and Steve opened his eyes to find the other man smirking triumphantly. 

“This is amazing, what the hell?” said Steve, making Thor laugh merrily. 

“You finish this one, I’ll get another piece”, said Thor happily, squeezing Steve’s thigh casually before gesturing to stand up, which made Steve blush terribly because he had a very broad hand and he wasn’t ready for that but managed to stop him from standing up.

“No, don’t worry! If we want more after this one then we can get another slice”, said Steve with a little shrug, and Thor smiled, “I’m willing to share this one with you”, added Steve with a little teasing smirk. Thor smirked too, “are you sure? I feel honored”, he said with a charming smile.

“Yeah, you’re too nice not to share a cake with”, said Steve a bit flirtatiously, surprising himself. Thor chuckled sheepishly, which Steve found too endearing. “Thanks”, he said simply, taking a piece of the cake. 

 

Just as Steve was wondering if he had been a bit too forward, he felt Thor getting a tiny bit closer and more comfortable near him, their arms and knees touching; Steve’s stomach made a little twist. They talked for a long time, and it was comfortable and fun; they did get another piece of cake, saying they’d burn it off at the gym on Monday anyway, and more coffee for Steve and tea for Thor. After a while they decided it was time to go to the museum, which was very thrilling for Steve and he hoped it was going to be interesting for Thor too.

“I can’t believe we’re about to see a Klimt’s exhibition”, said Steve very excitedly as they walked to the museum. “I’ve seen a few of his pieces in New York but they brought his most famous painting here and I’ve never seen it live”

“That’s very exciting, Steve” said Thor with a smile, “I can imagine how you feel, I don’t know much about him and even I’m excited” he said sweetly, and Steve smiled back at him. 

“Thank you for thinking about coming here, it’s very sweet of you. I do hope you don’t get bored, if you do we can leave and then I’ll come back some other time”, said Steve, to which Thor snorted, 

“What are you talking about? Don’t be silly – he said goodheartedly – I’m honestly excited and interested in this, and also I know you can explain things to me or tell me about some of the pieces so I’m sure it’ll be lots of fun”.

Steve nodded with a smile, “okay then, I’ll do my best”.

 

They entered the museum and started their tour of the galleries in the way the map suggested it, and Steve wanted to leave Klimt for the end. Thor was the sweetest, asking questions about the times and reasons of the paintings, what Steve thought they meant or even about the artists’ lives. He did seem interested and Steven was having the best time; the museum was amazing and Thor was such a nice company.

After a couple of hours it was time to go to Klimt’s exhibition, and as soon as they entered the gallery, Steve was struck by all the emotions. He walked to look at one painting he’d never seen live before, a portrait of a woman, which was the artist’s usual topic. He stood in front of the artwork, which was very big and gorgeous, and felt excitement bubbling up from his chest and filling his eyes with tears. 

He felt a bit embarrassed because he didn’t want Thor to see him crying, so he tried to clean one of his tears silently. Thor arrived at his side in that moment, and whispered a “wow” as he looked at the painting, then turned to look at Steve. Steve didn’t look back at him because he wanted to hide his few tears but smiled in acknowledgment while looking at the painting, and blushed when he heard Thor make and endeared little sound. 

Steve chuckled and looked at the floor, “sorry, I cry all the time with these things”. He heard Thor chuckle too, “don’t be sorry, it’s very sweet”, he said softly, and they both looked at each other for half a second before turning to look at the painting again. 

He felt Thor moving a bit and then felt a big, warm hand tentatively entwining their fingers, and Steve gasped softly, but took Thor’s hand back. 

“Is this okay?” asked Thor gently, crouching just so, to ask his question closer to Steve’s ear.

Steve smiled and his heart was pounding loudly, but turned to look at him and said, “yeah, it’s more than okay”, and stroked Thor’s thumb with his own tenderly. 

 

He wasn’t tearing up anymore, and he let his excitement about Klimt and about Thor holding his hand show up by talking enthusiastically about the works of art he knew things about, and just staring in awe at the ones he hadn’t seen before. Thor enjoyed the exhibition too, and was a great crowd. 

His most famous painting had a room for its own, and Steve’s heart was racing with excitement as soon as they entered it. He walked in silence as he saw it from the door and stood in front of it to appreciate it; it was breathtaking. He felt like tearing up again but forgot all about it when he also felt Thor standing behind him and taking his hand again, his full, warm body very close to his. He felt actual butterflies in his stomach like never before.

“Is this your favorite one?” asked Thor quietly, and Steve thought about it for a couple of seconds, “I’m not sure it’s my favorite, but I do love it, and it’s so impressive in real life… it’s so beautiful I want to eat it” he said jokingly and Thor chuckled. 

“I know the feeling”, he said, and Steve could have sworn he heard a suggestive tone in his answer that made him feel hot all over. He giggled as he kept on staring at the picture.

 

After a bit, Thor made an appreciative sound and said, “it’s really gorgeous, and his style is so unique. I love all the golden textures”. 

Steve smiled, “I think so too, he really makes me wonder about the stories behind his paintings. This one’s called The Kiss”.

“Well, I think, because of her expression, that they’re on their fifth date”, said Thor with a playful tone, and Steve laughed silently, “You think so? Because of his outfit I think it’s their first” he answered jokingly too.

He heard Thor chuckle and felt two strong arms surrounding his waist softly and Thor’s chin resting on Steve’s shoulder. Steve’s heart skipped a beat and he tried to relax, so he rested some of his weight on Thor’s chest, noticing how good he smelled now that they were so close to each other. He had never felt like he fitted so perfectly in someone else’s arms before like he did now.

 

“So… do you kiss on first dates?” asked Thor, his voice a pitch lower and so very close to Steve he was actually afraid he might implode.

Steve smirked a bit. “Depends”, he said simply with a little shrug.

“Depends on what?” asked Thor with an amused voice.

“Well, it depends on if you count eating hamburgers and gym sessions as first dates”, he answered with a little smile, his heart pounding. 

He heard Thor chuckle, “I think hamburgers and gym sessions definitely count as first dates”.

Steve nodded, “then no, I only kiss from the second date”, he said, trying to keep his face straight, but with the corner of his eye saw Thor looking at him with an impish smile so he chuckled and turned to look at him, their faces close as ever. He raised one flirty eyebrow at Thor and turned to look back at the painting, trying to calm his racing heart.

He heard Thor snigger too and say “good to know”, turning to look back at the painting as well.

 

After a few more minutes, they seemed to have silently decided it was time to leave, but neither of them seemed like they wanted to stop embracing each other, so they did it slowly, Thor retrieving his arms but leaving his hands on Steve’s sides, holding his waist, asking softly if he was ready. Steve just nodded and turned in his place, facing Thor. 

There, in the museum and underneath the lighting meant for appreciating artworks, Thor looked like a work of art himself. His beard and his hair, now in a model-like bun, framed his handsome features so perfectly it made Steve want to just sit and stare at him all day, not to mention his sculptural body. Not that he was planning to say any of this, but before he could even consider it, Thor seemed to be quicker than him.

“You look like one of Klimt’s paintings under this light”, he said, and Steve smiled. “Why?” he asked, his hands starting to play with the hem of Thor’s jacket. 

“Because of your golden hair, and your face”, he said lowly. Steve’s smile got a bit flirtier as he asked, “Why? What’s with my face?”

Thor chuckled and moved his hands to circle his waist again, but now they were resting on his lower back instead of his stomach. 

“You know perfectly well what’s with your face… - he said, brushing their noses together softly, and Steve giggled cheekily – it’s gorgeous, more than any of all the paintings and sculptures we saw today”.

Steve felt like melting and sensed his cheeks getting very hot. “Thank you –he said softly, like he was afraid of breaking the moment- I was thinking the same thing about you”.

Thor smiled and ducked his head a bit, scanning Steve’s face and stopping for a couple of seconds to look at his lips, then turned to look back into his eyes. Steve was more nervous and excited than he could ever remember, and couldn’t believe his luck. He closed his eyes and felt Thor gently pulling him closer, and, finally, a warm pair of lips on his own. He gasped softly when it happened, and relaxed in Thor’s arms after a couple of seconds; after that, it was pure bliss. Thor kissed him deliciously; slow and firm, and before too long, it was doing all sorts of things to Steve’s body to be kissed like that by someone so perfect in the middle of a museum, for crying out loud. He placed his hand on the side of Thor’s neck and caressed it softly as their kiss felt like it was coming to an end, and soon felt Thor nibble very delicately at his lower lip, stealing an almost imperceptible and involuntary moan out of Steve’s mouth.

 

They stood there for a few seconds, their chests rising with deep breaths; Steve thought their kiss was perfect. He really wanted to kiss him again, though, and never stop; and by the way Thor was looking at him, he guessed he was thinking something along the same lines. He took a deeper breath and closed his eyes, realizing and remembering where they were. He got surprised with a little peck on his lips while his eyes were closed, and opened them again with a smile. Thor was really, so very close, their lips touching very softly. He was so handsome.

 

“You kissed me by The Kiss”. Said Steve a bit dreamily, only realizing at that moment how perfect it was.

Thor grinned, “I did. I can kiss you in front of other paintings if you’d like”, he said teasingly, and Steve giggled. 

“That’s very tempting – he said, running his eyes along Thor’s face- but I should warn you that’s like Erotica for an Art History student”, Steve answered, half-jokingly. He imagined being kissed in front of such an important and love-representative painting must be the romantic fantasy of many people who loved art as much as he did.

“Then I insist”, said Thor with a smile, and Steve laughed and blushed with the implications of Thor’s comment. “Do you want to hang out at home? We can order food and watch a movie”, he said, and Thor just nodded with a little smile. 

 

On their way to the car, they held hands as they walked, and Thor didn’t seem to be able to stop touching Steve, which made him extremely happy. When he was driving, he’d reach for Steve’s leg or arm to caress it or give him a little squeeze, and they talked about the works they had just seen in the museum, which made Steve like Thor even more, because this was his comfort zone, not Thor’s. 

“You know, I think next time we should go to the Botanic Gardens - said Steve, running his thumb along Thor’s hand- we could have a picnic or something”

Thor’s smile was worth everything Steve owned. “Really? That’d be amazing! I’ll cook for you and we can bring it to the gardens” he said happily.

“Are you joking? You also cook?” asked Steve, impressed. This man was perfect. “Is there something you can’t do?”

Thor laughed, “well, I can’t whistle. Or dance”, he said good-humoredly. “Yours or mine?” he added, since they were getting close to campus.

“Mmm… I don’t know yours so I can’t decide – said Steve, feeling a jolt in his stomach by thinking they’d be in either of their rooms very soon – and I can teach you how to dance some things, I don’t know much but I do like it”, he added, thinking of his mom teaching him how to dance those ballroom dances from the 50’s.

“That’d be awesome, but I do warn you I’m very clumsy when I try to dance”, said Thor with a big smile – and well, because I’m not a first year I have a flat for myself… it’s small but yeah. So, I don’t know. Either’s fine” he said with a little shrug, clearly neither of them wanting to say the one with less people in it would be best.

“Let’s go to yours then, it sounds more comfortable and I’d also like to see how my flat might be when I’m not sharing with Bucky anymore”, said Steve. Thor nodded with a smile, and took a turn. “Good timing, we’re just here”, he said.

 

They parked in a little parking lot in front of the building, it was dark because trees surrounded it almost completely, and the stars were shining bright. “This is very peaceful”, said Steve as he looked around once Thor opened the door for him.

“Yeah, I like it here. The view of the top of the trees during the day is really nice, too”, he said, closing Steve’s door behind him, and Steve rested his back on it as soon as it was closed. Thor smiled at him and stepped closer, resting his hands on the car, caging Steve cozily with his arms. Steve smiled back, enjoying the moment. 

“It’s getting a bit chilly”, he said, and Thor asked him if he wanted to use his jacket or go upstairs, but Steve didn’t. “Nah, let’s stay here for a bit. It’s really nice – he said – and you’re warm and cozy, so don’t move and I’ll be fine”, he added with a flirty smile, placing his hands on Thor’s sides, which felt hard and just yummy, underneath his open jacket. Thor chuckled in a low pitch, making Steve’s lower stomach turn, as he got closer to him once more. 

He caught Steve’s lip in between his own ever so lightly, not nibbling, just holding it there very softly for a second, then breathed out and opened his mouth to kiss him fully and more eagerly, both of them moaning faintly once their tongues swirled together in a perfect movement. They clearly felt freer here, since they embraced each other a bit more tightly, their bodies closer, and their mouths exploring more. Kissing Thor felt like he was protected and desired at the same time, and it was a delicious sensation.

 

Steve moved his hands from Thor’s sides, running them along his chest and up to his neck, then slowly through his hair but was stopped by his bun; he took the hair tie and pulled at it a bit, and slowing their kiss, he stopped and asked “can I?” very softly. “Of course”, answered Thor with a little chuckle, and shook his head a bit once Steve had released the bun. Steve chuckled too and ran his fingers through Thor’s hair, something he had wanted to do since day one, and it was, as he had imagined, wonderful.

“Thanks. I’ve been wanting to do this since we met”, he said with a little laugh, going in for another kiss, which Thor returned happily, and gave a playful little lick to Steve’s lower lip, then kissed his chin and jaw sexily. “And I’d been wanting to kiss you madly since we met”, he said, close to Steve’s ear. Steve’s stomach twisted again with delight; he had been dying to kiss Thor too since they met, and to hear him saying it was absolute perfection.

“Me too… you’re so handsome, and so lovely”, said Steve, feeling a bit silly by saying it but he didn’t mind. Thor smiled against Steve’s mouth and kissed him softly before saying, “so are you… I really like you, Steven”. 

 

Steve felt a wave of warmth and got his body closer to Thor’s again, pulling him for another eager kiss, never wanting to stop. After a bit, Thor moved one of his hands from Steve’s waist and lowered it slowly, tentatively to Steve’s butt cheek, squeezing it slightly and making Steve moan a little. 

“Do you want to go upstairs?” asked Thor softly, his voice low and so very sensual that it was really hard to say no to that. 

Steve breathed in and out, and stared at Thor for a few seconds, thinking. Thor looked aroused and slightly anxious as he added, “or not, it’s ok”, apparently worried he had offended Steve.

“No, yes, I do want to go upstairs, it’s just…” started Steve, lowering his hands from Thor’s neck down to his perfectly sculpted chest, savoring the feeling. Thor looked curious but stayed silent, waiting for Steve to continue. He looked back into Thor’s eyes and with a small smile said, “Before we do, I want you to know, even if it’s really tempting right now… I don’t have sex on first or second dates. I like being in a longer relationship for that, I just think it’s something special…I know it’s a bit old school but… yeah“ he said, and shrugged a bit nervously without knowing how to end his sentence. 

Thor smiled gorgeously at him and took his hand, raising it to kiss his knuckles. “I sort of expected that from you, I don't know why. You do have that old school vibe to you – he said with a little chuckle – and it’s perfectly fine. I like it, actually”, he added, sounding honest and calm as always. 

Steve giggled, “You do? Why?” – he asked, wanting to kiss the man wildly after realizing he was such a gentleman, a thing that drove Steve mad. Thor must have seen the change of Steve’s expression, because with a little smirk he pulled him from their spot on his car and after a quick kiss started walking, hand in hand with Steve, directly to his building. “The thrill of the chase, I guess”, said Thor after a few seconds, turning to look at him sexily and making Steve blush.

 

They walked the stairs and Thor pointed at his room with his head, “this is it”, he said, looking for the keys in his jacket, “would you like to order something to eat? I’m starving”, he added, as he opened the door. Steve realized he was starving too and agreed enthusiastically. 

“Right, so this is my flat, please make yourself at home” said Thor cheerfully, turning the lights on; the place was lovely, and way bigger and nicer than his tiny shared room. 

“This is awesome! I’m so jealous of you”, said Steve good-heartedly, and Thor chuckled. 

“Yeah, I don't know why first years have to share those rooms as if they were ten year olds. I never understood that policy, but you can change to a bigger one next year”, he said with a little shrug, getting his phone so they could order some food. “You can always hang out here if you feel like it’s too much”, he added, and Steve smiled at him, thankful. 

They quickly ordered a pizza and then Thor gave Steve a little tour of his flat, which was small but really nice. When he showed him his room, Steve had never felt so tempted to just throw himself on the bed and ask Thor to do whatever he wanted with him but pulled himself together and kept on with the tour. They finished back in the little living room and they sat closely on the couch, each with a glass of wine Thor had served for them. 

“I’ve had so much fun today, thank you for such a wonderful date” said Steve after having a sip of his wine. 

“So did I, really. Thank you for going out on a date with me” said Thor sweetly, caressing Steve’s hand. “Even if I tricked you into our first one without you knowing it was a date”, he added jokingly, and Steve laughed.

“Bucky did say it sounded exactly like a date, but I wasn’t sure you liked me like that” said Steve, and Thor rolled his eyes good heartedly. 

“How many times a straight guy has asked you to have dinner with him when you’re not close friends?” he asked, and Steve smirked and blushed. 

“Well, you could’ve been more obvious!” said Steve chuckling and leaving his wine on the side table and doing the same with Thor’s as he asked, “how could I’ve been more obvious?” sounding amused. Steve laughed and launched himself onto Thor’s body friskily, “you could’ve done this”, said Steve teasingly after kissing him, and heard Thor’s laugh bubbling up his chest, “yeah that would’ve saved us lots of trouble”, he said, kissing him back and arranging his body to be in a more comfortable position.

 

They weren’t lying down on the couch, but Thor was half sitting, half resting his body on the bunch of pillows behind him, and Steve was resting comfortably on him. Steve was thinking if someone had told him in the morning he’d end up his day like this, he wouldn’t believe it. It felt like it escalated very quickly, but it also felt so right to be like this with Thor, that he couldn’t believe they were just beginning to date.

As they kissed, Thor’s hands traveled along Steve’s back, his waist and his arms, caressing him softly, and a couple of times he’d run his hand through his hair and keep it on his nape, and the sensation of such strong, warm hands exploring him was driving Steve crazy. He was also touching Thor the way he had been wanting to since he saw him for the first time; he ran his hand through his hair as well, all the way to the tips, relishing on how soft and appealing it was. He touched his chest, arms and tummy, and after a while of good, long kissing, he placed his fingertips underneath his shirt, caressing his lower stomach, feeling instantly hot at the feeling of Thor’s warm, soft skin, not to mention his perfect abs.

Thor moaned very softly and pulled Steve closer to him, running his hand along Steve’s back but underneath his shirt now, then traveling all the way down and squeezing his butt cheek again; Steve moaned too and arranged himself to be a bit more on top of Thor, feeling an actual need to be as close as possible to this man’s body. 

 

“Is this alright?” asked Thor heatedly, looking into Steve’s eyes. Steve smiled at him before kissing him again, “of course… I just like to go slow, I’m not a saint or anything like that”, he said in between the kiss, and Thor chuckled, “good”, he said, then grabbed Steve’s waist and changed their positions very easily, as if Steve weighed nothing, which he thought was super hot. Steve was half resting on the pillows now, and Thor towered over him like he had dreamed of so many times before, and fuck, it was sexy; Thor was sexy. He knew exactly what to do and how to do it, and with every kiss was driving Steve to re-evaluate life because he really wanted to get this man out of his clothes and do everything with him.

Thor gave one delicious lick along Steve’s jaw before nibbling at his earlobe and Steve thought it had to be now or never; “I… fuck – he half said, half moaned – if we don’t stop now it will be even harder later” said Steve, thinking it was the hardest and stupidest thing he’d ever done. 

“I thought that was the point?” said Thor with a little smirk, and Steve snorted, blushing. “Shut up”, he said good heartedly, and Thor laughed softly, “yeah, no, I know. I’m joking, kind of”, he said with a little wink before breathing in and out deeply, looking so hot Steve wanted to cry. He sat down straight, pulling Steve with him and kissing him way more softly. Then the doorbell rang, meaning the pizza had arrived. 

They both chuckled, Steve biting his own lip. “Good timing”, said Thor. 

“This is fun”, he added a couple of seconds later with a cheeky smile, and Steve smiled against Thor’s chin, “it is really fun”, he answered. 

“And hot, and really, really nice”, said Thor before pecking his lips and standing up to get their food. Steve blushed as he silently said, “it really, really is”.


	6. Chapter 6

“Ok so you’re actually telling us you didn’t have sex with him?” asked a very confused looking Darcy. “Nope”. Answered Steve. “You had the chance, and you didn’t”, she added. “I didn’t”, answered Steve with a chuckle.

“Are you crazy? Are you actually trying to physically hurt me?” she said, and the rest laughed. “Stop torturing him Darcy! I think you’re very strong, Steve” said Peggy with a little pat to his arm, apparently trying to comfort him over what they thought was the abominable decision of not having sex with Thor when he had the chance. 

“Fine, okay! How did you manage, though? You’re an actual saint! You didn’t, not even a little bit?” asked Darcy, still shocked. Steve laughed, “how do you even have a little bit of sex?” he asked, and Bucky answered quickly, “oh, trust me, you can”. Steve rolled his eyes with a chuckle, “well, yes, I know. I mean, we kissed for ages and it was great, and trust me, it was really hard to stop but I don’t know, I just… I want to wait; it’s special to me. I told him and he said he was perfectly fine with it” he said with a little blush. “We will though, I hope”, he added with a nervous grin.

“Oh, Steve. You’re so sweet. I want my children to be like you” said Darcy, caressing his hair softly, “did you get to touch or feel anything?”, she added pointedly after a second, and he laughed and blushed again, “yeah, sort of” he said with a little shrug and feeling flustered just by remembering how perfect Thor’s body felt and how deliciously he kissed and touched Steve. 

“Tell us!” said Peggy and Darcy in unison, and Bucky and Steve laughed. Bucky was being a bit silent because he had a hangover, but the night before Steve told him everything and Bucky had been the best audience, and very amusing because he was slightly drunk. “He’s just… too hot, and perfect”, he said, not even knowing how to begin. “We know that!” said Peggy, “tell us more!”, and with a little bite of his lip he took a deep breath and told them everything about his first date with Thor.

-

During the week they tried to see each other as much as possible, but also putting some effort in not appearing way too eager and scaring the other one away, so they met for a few gym dates, which Steve thought didn’t count much as dates because Bucky had joined them a couple of times; once for a cup of coffee with a few stolen kisses and locked hands under the table, and once more for a schoolwork date in the library, make out session in the Design aisle included. After that, they met for another official date on Saturday.

The weather in Boston was very similar to New York’s, and the crisp autumn air reminded Steve of home. He smiled softly as he absentmindedly stroked the edge of a big plant in the Botanic Gardens as he and Thor walked slowly through the path that led from the exotic plants to an area full of trees and nice, green patches of grass that looked very promising for their picnic. 

It was sunny but there was also a bit of a cold breeze, Steve’s favourite weather, so he was really enjoying this day outside. As they walked, they held hands; it was so nice and reassuring to feel Thor’s warmth and he never wanted to let go. He felt the wind blow slightly harder and turned his head against it, facing Thor, who had just closed his eyes and had a tiny, satisfied smile on his face, clearly enjoying himself. His hair was down and the wind blowing made it look like a shampoo ad, making Steve giggle but also melt into a little puddle because of how handsome his date was; he got reflexively closer to him, their arms tight together, and rested his cheek on Thor’s shoulder for a bit, just relishing on the intimacy of that simple gesture. He was really starting to feel something for this man, not just attraction, and he loved every second of it because he thought Thor maybe felt the same way about him.

He heard Thor chuckle with Steve’s gesture and felt a light kiss on his forehead, Thor’s beard a bit tickly on that sensitive area. “You’re sweet”, said Thor in a low, enchanting voice, and Steve blushed a bit, smiling. “So are you – said Steve, looking up at him, and after a few seconds of thinking, he added – I didn’t think you’d be so sweet before we met, you looked so tough that day when I first saw you. I mean, you are tough, but you’re also like a puppy on the inside”.

Thor laughed with surprise, “a puppy? – He said, amused – that’s the best compliment anyone has ever given me”. Steve laughed as well, “Well, it’s true. And there’s nothing better than a gorgeous, muscular man with a puppy soul. Good job” – said Steve with a playful, flirty look in his eyes, earning a warm, quick kiss on the lips. “You know you basically just described yourself as well, right?” said Thor, and Steve chuckled, “nope, that’s just you”, he said cheekily.

“What?” said Thor light-heartedly in a high-pitched voice and stopped walking to pull Steve towards him with a smile. “You are SO gorgeous, and muscular – he said, caressing his arms softly and giving him a look that made Steve a bit thirsty- and with the puppy-est soul of all.” He added joyfully. Steve snorted and blushed, again. “Fine, then. Only cause you say so”. 

Thor smiled one of his charming smiles at him, Steve wondering if he knew exactly what it did to him. He got on his tiptoes a bit, even if it wasn’t really necessary, and kissed him longer and warmer than any of the kisses they had shared that day, making them both a bit dizzy. 

“Wanna have food and then you talk to me about plants?” Asked Steve in what was meant to be a mockingly suggestive tone, after they broke their kiss. Thor caught the joke and chuckled, kissing his jaw softly, and answered huskily, “mmm, baby, you sure know what to say to get me going”. 

Sure, Steve knew that was a response to his joke, and that Thor wasn’t meaning to actually turn Steve on with his wittiness, he knew this. But still, that was the most sexual thing he’d heard Thor say and it was absolute perfection and it made Steve’s lower stomach twinge with want. 

He chuckled nervously and with the corner of his eye saw Thor chuckle as well. As soon as Thor turned to look at him, Steve realized it was written all over his face that he had felt aroused by Thor’s comment, since Thor’s gaze changed from amused to sexy in a split second, and they locked eyes for a bit, while Steve inhaled and exhaled deeply, the few inches that separated them filled with sexual tension. 

After a few seconds Thor smiled and kissed him very softly, just brushing their lips, “sorry, I was kidding”, he said with a tiny chuckle. Steve answered very quickly, almost whispering, “no, don’t be, I liked it”. He felt himself blushing under Thor’s interested gaze, who smiled charmingly at him before saying “well, then, how about this plan. We can have some food, I talk to you about plants so I can try and impress you – Steve giggled – and then, if you’d like, we could go to my place?” he added tentatively, with his very nice, warm voice and slight accent that drove Steve a bit crazy. He nodded with a little grin. “Yes, I’d love that”. Thor smiled broadly and gave a little squeeze to Steve’s sides, where he was resting his hands, “me too. Let’s find a place to eat, then”.

They walked for a bit until they found the perfect picnic spot under a big tree, and settled there. Thor had actually cooked for them as he’d said he would, and even if it was simple food because they were eating out, it was delicious. Steve praised him for his cooking skills and melted a bit over how proud Thor looked about it; he was adorable. 

“You know – started Steve after they had finished their food and laid down on the picnic blanket for a little rest – one thing that I love about dating you is that you eat as much as I do”, he said, thinking how he’d never dated someone as tall or burly as him, never mind taller and burlier, as it was the case now. Thor chuckled, “I agree, I feel free to eat like a cow with you because I know you understand my food needs”, he said light heartedly, and caressed his arm softly. 

Steve smiled and felt a sudden urge to feel him close, so he snuggled up to him very tightly and made a pleased sound because of the lovely warmth of Thor’s body. Thor chuckled again and held him close, “what’s up?” he asked sweetly. Steve just answered, “nothing. I like you”. Thor smiled and sounded endeared when he answered back, “I like you too, a lot. And you’re actually more like a cat right now than a puppy”, he added, realizing this with Steve’s body language. Steve laughed softly and held his head up from Thor’s chest, grabbed his neck and pulled him down for a slow, deep kiss. 

It only took a bit for Steve to feel Thor’s breathing get heavier and his grasp a bit tighter; he was feeling the same way, but didn’t want to stop. Thor moved his hand to cup Steve’s butt cheek and pulled him towards his half erection, slowly but firmly, and they both released a little moan as soon as they touched. Steve realised once again where they were and, even if there was no one around, he didn’t want to risk it, so not very happy about what was coming next, he stopped kissing Thor and gave a big breath before muttering, “I… should we” – and was interrupted by a blushing Thor, which was adorable, “stop – yeah, sorry. Got carried away”, he said, licking his lips and breathing deeply as well. 

Steve smiled at him and kissed his nose, then his lips very softly, “we’ll carry on later”, he said. Thor smiled at him and Steve was a hundred per cent sure he was trying very hard not to look too happy about it, and this made him like Thor even more. He was so sweet.

To keep on going with their plan was hard at the beginning because even if they wanted to look around, they both also wanted to just get to Thor’s place and continue with their make out session. After they calmed down a bit though, it was very nice to walk around the gardens and the green houses, Thor talking passionately about the things they were looking at, and oh my was he even more attractive when being so smart and knowledgeable. On the way out they walked into the shop and Thor bought Steve a colouring book about native plants and flowers, which was ridiculous and at the same time the sweetest gift he’d received in a very long time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Purely explicit content in this one!

“Fuck, Thor” half muttered, half moaned a very pinned against the wall Steve. “I’ve never heard you swear before”, said Thor with a little chuckle, one hand on Steve’s butt to pull him towards him and the other resting on the wall, while kissing his neck and jaw. Steve laughed breathlessly, “yeah well, I blame you”, he said right before letting out a moan caused by Thor’s hips rolling against his. 

Thor smiled sexily against Steve’s lips, “why, am I corrupting you?” he asked cheekily as he kept on with the slow rhythm of his hips; Steve looked down at their grinding bodies and looked up at Thor with a little smile, “it would seem so”. Thor chuckled and lifted Steve from the ground with ease, bringing him to the table and settling him there. He went in for a deep, slow kiss and pulled Steve’s hips against his again, Steve sitting on the table and Thor standing between his legs. “That’s okay babe, you can blame me for anything you want”, said Thor sexily, making Steve squirm in his seat.

Steve didn’t even know why this sentence was so sexy to him but didn’t have enough time to wonder about it since at that exact moment Thor started removing his own shirt, and Steve would die before wasting this opportunity, so he almost instinctively replaced Thor’s hands with his own and began pulling his shirt up, slowly, his hands trembling a bit because he had been dreaming about this moment for a while now, and even if he could imagine Thor’s body was amazing before actually seeing it without any clothes on, he felt like he wasn’t prepared for this as soon as he reached the chest area, and almost physically whined when the shirt was completely off and Thor shook his hair out of it. He was perfect, way more than his mind had been able to imagine.

“Fuck” – Steve repeated, and Thor chuckled again. “I’m starting to like hearing this word coming from you”, he said teasingly, playing with the hem of Steve’s shirt. “It’s your fault, again”, answered Steve with a shaky smile, a bit breathless and in awe and wanting to suck and lick everything in his sight. He ran his hand slowly along Thor’s chest and abs, not knowing where to start, and rested his hand on the hem of his jeans. He wanted to see all of it, now.

“Wait – said Thor with a deep breath, and pulled at Steve’s shirt a bit – I want to see you too”, and gave Steve a gorgeous look, asking for silent permission to undress him. Steve smiled and nodded softly, getting very nervous and feeling a bit self-conscious after seeing Thor’s perfect body. His inner Bucky told him it was fine, that he had a great body as well and it wasn’t junior high anymore when he used to be a bit lanky. He didn’t even think Thor would mind if he were still lanky, but that was a whole other story to think about another day, not now before this god-like man was on the brink of getting him naked.

He licked his lips and closed his eyes, allowing himself to enjoy Thor’s soft touch as he slowly took his shirt off, and opened his eyes a couple of seconds after the shirt had been tossed somewhere far away from them. 

If he could describe Thor’s look with one word, he’d use the word hungry. This made him over the top proud and felt his cheeks get very warm with how he was being stared at; Thor swallowed heavily before murmuring “god, Steve, look at you”, his hands directly to Steve’s sides as he went in for an almost messy but incredibly delicious kiss; Steve could feel Thor getting slightly, just slightly out of control, in the best of ways, and he let himself lose control a bit as well.

Thor kissed from Steve’s lips to his jaw, neck, and stopped at his chest, cupping one pec with his hand and squeezing a bit before lowering it to his abs, his mouth busy with the other nipple, transitioning between sucking, licking and nibbling, making Steve moan; he was holding Thor’s head softly with one hand, stroking his hair, and with the other was stroking his glorious arm and shoulder, squeezing and caressing his biceps, triceps and all the other muscles he didn’t even know one could have.

He came back up for another kiss and surrounded Steve’s waist with his arms, stroking his shoulder blades and making small circles with his fingers on his lower back, which felt delicious, and Steve surrounded Thor’s neck with his arms, getting him even closer. “How are you’re so perfect?”, asked Thor when they took some air in between kisses, looking dishevelled and delicious, and Steve could feel himself blushing. 

He closed his eyes, “I’m not perfect… you are”, he started saying, but Thor shushed him quickly, “don’t –he said softly, placing his thumb over Steve’s lips – please accept the praise and believe me” he added sweetly. Steve nodded after a couple of seconds. “You’re the hottest, most gorgeous man I’ve seen, and I can’t wait to do everything to you”, added Thor, very soft, but steady, basically fucking him with his eyes, and this did it for Steve.

He let out a deep breath and, with Thor’s thumb still over his lips, he licked it slowly and confidently, looking at Thor’s eyes, and could see his eyes getting darker at the exact moment when he swirled his tongue around his thumb, feeling a bit slutty and amazing, and then kissed it softly, wanting to say something to him but not knowing exactly what, so he just gave him a teasing smile.

Thor let out a little sigh and kissed Steve, biting his lower lip, making him moan because of the slight sting. “You’re so hot, you’re driving me crazy – said Thor hoarsely – what do you want, babe?” he asked between kisses, and Steve answered without realising how blatant he was being until after the words were already out of his lips. “I want you to blow me” –he said huskily, and blushed a bit, but Thor’s instant reaction made him more confident of what he had just said. 

“Fuck, yes”, he muttered, then kissed Steve a bit desperately as he ran his hands along his stomach and towards his jeans, “I’ve been craving it for ages”, he added, sounding a bit more British than he normally did and it made Steve smile, “you have? You really don’t have to…” started Steve, but Thor shushed him again, “I mean it, I’m dying to”, he said simply, as he unbuttoned Steve’s jeans and pulled down along with his underwear, Steve’s heartbeat as fast as it gets and his dick harder than he’d ever felt it, purely with anticipation.

As he pulled down completely and Steve’s dick popped out, Thor groaned at the sight and looked up at Steve, “fucking hell Steve, you’re delicious”, he said right before taking it with his hand a bit tentatively, pumping up and down a few times; he kissed Steve’s shoulder and started a trail down across his chest and abs, and Steve was speechless and already moaning with pleasure. He found words inside him before Thor’s mouth arrived to its target and asked a bit distractedly, “do you want to move to the bed or…?” but Thor said no with his head and stopped kissing his hipbone to say, “no, I’m happy to get on my knees for you”, with a little wink and a tiny smile, making Steve tremble and chuckle nervously before nodding.

Right after saying this, Thor got to his knees and finished removing Steve’s jeans and underwear, which had been resting at his thighs, and pulled his legs towards him so he was closer to his face. Steve was a bit dizzy with want, and couldn’t believe what was happening. Thor was half naked between his legs, looking very horny and eager to give him a blowjob. For a second he got scared it was all a dream because it was too good to be true, but when he felt Thor’s tongue licking all the way to the top for the first time and wrapping his dick with his mouth, he didn’t even care if it was a dream or if he was dead or what life meant because this was literally the best thing he’d ever felt and never wanted it to end.

He swore again, followed by a long moan, and then another one after he heard and felt Thor moaning as well. He placed his hand on Thor’s head so he could stroke his hair, just the way he’d fantasised before, and let himself enjoy Thor’s indulge. After a while, could’ve been just a few minutes or maybe a long time, Steve didn’t really know, he was getting close to the edge. Thor’s mouth and groans and the way he stroked Steve’s legs so tenderly and yet so firm to keep him steady was all making Steve cry with pleasure and his toes curl.

“You’re so good baby, I’m getting close… don’t stop”, said Steve breathlessly, and Thor moaned eagerly, looking so sexy that Steve had to look away for a bit if he didn’t want to come right then; it took only a few more licks and twirls of Thor’s tongue for Steve to feel on the actual edge of his orgasm so he muttered a broken “wait, come here”, and pulled a befuddled Thor towards him, kissing him eagerly as he very quickly undid Thor’s jeans, holding his orgasm back. Thor caught up quickly and helped Steve by lowering his own jeans and underwear a bit so his cock was out.

Saying Thor was big was an understatement. His dick was not only long, it was also thick, and perfectly erect at the moment, and Steve thought it was ultimately glorious. He gave a long, sort of silent moan just at the sight of this and closed his eyes for a couple of seconds in disbelief and pure bliss, then grabbed it hungrily as he whispered into Thor’s mouth “you’re huge – Thor could only chuckle and moan at the same time – I can’t wait”, he added suggestively, and Thor moaned again, fucking into Steve’s hand a bit hastily. After a bit he took Steve’s cock in his hand a bit softly, knowing he was closer than him, and only barely stimulated it, a light touch with his big hand, and Steve was one kiss away form breaking. 

“I won’t last much longer” said Steve after a bit, and Thor nodded, “then come, baby” he said hoarsely into his ear, and bit his neck followed by a slow lick and kisses; Steve let out a shout and a long moan as he finished on Thor’s hand, not letting go of his companion’s cock, and Thor followed right through, finishing with a delicious groan and looking like the personification of sex, according to Steve. It was a magnificent sight. 

They breathed and smiled against each other’s lips, kissing softly after they had caught their breath, a few small, drowsy moans before anything was said. Thor was the first to speak, with a calm, hoarse voice, “that was amazing – Steve nodded with a smile – how are you feeling, handsome?” he asked, and Steve's smile got broader. “I feel like I’m in a dream - he answered- that was… wow”. Thor chuckled and kissed him softly before getting some tissue to clean them up, starting with Steve and then himself. Steve loved being pampered like this.

When he finished, he pulled Steve towards him and held him up, carrying him to the couch; Steve only laughed because he was not at all used to being carried anywhere but it was sweet and fun. They settled there, naked, and Thor asked “are you a cuddler? I feel like you are”, squinting a bit with a teasing smile. Steve snorted, “you damn straight know I am a cuddler”, he answered teasingly as well, making Thor laugh. “I knew it. Come here”, he said softly, and pulled Steve into his arms, holding him close. Steve smiled at him and placed a soft kiss on his lips, “thank you, that was the best”, he said. “It really was, and you don’t have to thank me, it was my legitimate pleasure”, Thor said sexily.

“Also, I love it that you’re such a nice guy and I adore how sweet you are, but it’s also really fucking sexy when you know what you want and just ask for it” he added after a bit. Steve frowned slightly, “ what do you mean?” he asked, amused. “Like when you asked me to blow you just now, or said not to stop when you were getting close, things like that- said Thor with a sexy grin, near Steve’s mouth – it was so hot”. Steve bit his lip, grinning as well, “I’m glad you like it because I’m not really aware when I do it”, he said, and Thor chuckled, “yeah, I can see there’s a part of you that enjoys giving orders”, he said teasingly. Steve snorted, blushing. It was true; he could get a bit bossy sometimes. “I’m happy to follow your orders though, specially if you’re naked”, said Thor light heartedly, and Steve laughed, “shut up”, he said, blushing harder. “Yes, captain”, answered Thor flirtatiously, with a sexy little grin, before diving in for a lingering kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

It was hard for them to be apart after that night, but they had to - exams were approaching and with Thor being in his last year and Steve having his first ever University exams, they needed to concentrate, and being near each other was always very distracting.

At least they knew they should be concentrating, but getting to actually do so was very different.

“Thor, stop – said Steve with a half giggle, half moan- I’ve been reading the same paragraph for the past two minutes and I have literally no idea what it says” he added. Thor sniggered as well against Steve’s neck. “Fine”, he said with a little grunt, and Steve rearranged his position a bit, which was still very exciting anyways. They were both sitting on Steve’s bed, Thor’s back against the wall and Steve’s back against Thor’s stomach, in between his legs. He was very comfortable but also very prompt to be easily aroused by the compromising position.

Thor had been kissing his neck and caressing his stomach and thigh, and that really didn’t help anyone at their supposedly study session. What did help was that Peggy and Darcy arrived a couple of minutes later to join them.

“Hello!” said Darcy very cheerfully, and raised an eyebrow at Steve when she saw them. 

“Are we interrupting anything?” Added Peggy with a little smile, and Steve rolled his eyes at both of them with a smile of his own. They were still not very used to seeing them together so they still found it quite amusing. 

“No, you aren’t. You’re just in time, actually”, said Steve.

“Hello, ladies”, said Thor with a little chuckle, and Steve moved from his place so they could all greet each other, sitting next to Thor instead of basically on him.

Peggy sat down on Steve’s bed with the two of them, and Darcy lied down on Bucky’s bed. “Where’s Bucky?” she asked. “No idea”, answered Steve absentmindedly. “Oh, well, I told him we’d be here studying and he said he might come around, so…” – said Darcy a bit awkwardly. Steve narrowed his eyes a bit at her and smiled cheekily. “Oh. okay?” he answered, and he saw Peggy smile cheekily as well.

They heard the door opening and Steve added “speak of the devil..” as Bucky appeared in the room. 

“Hello! – he said before quickly adding – oh, that’s the nicest surprise I’ve found on my bed this far” he said after seeing Darcy on his bed. He smiled charmingly at her and she rolled her eyes, but she also blushed terribly. “Shut up. The other bed was full” – she said. Bucky shrugged “still nice”, he said before taking his shoes off and jumping to his bed, resting his head on Darcy’s legs. She immediately started caressing his hair almost absentmindedly.

Steve, Peggy and Thor all watched this little exchange very amusedly, and all Steve could wish for was that if – that - was going somewhere, no one ended hurt enough to stop being able to hang out. He made a mental note to talk to Bucky about this. Again. 

Their study session ended up turning into a cards against humanity session very quickly, and once they realized their “break” had lasted an hour by now, Thor announced it was time for him to go join his classmates who were actually studying in the library even though he was having a much better time in Steve and Bucky’s room.

They all complained about him leaving but agreed it was time to get to work. Steve walked with Thor towards his car, but they stopped in the garden of Steve’s building before. The nights were turning colder, but there was a clear sky and an almost full moon that illuminated everything very prettily.

“So what’s going on between Bucky and Darcy?” asked Thor after a comfortably silent minute as they walked. Steve grinned and shrugged. “I don’t officially know since neither of them has told me anything about the other one, but knowing Bucky he definitely likes her… and it seems like Darcy likes him, doesn´t it?”

Thor agreed with his head and a snort, “yeah it’s quite obvious. They’d make a nice couple, don’t you think?” he added, and Steve thought about it for a second before he answered, “yeah, I guess. I just wouldn’t want them to be together and then not and be awkward around each other” he said thoughtfully, and Thor agreed again. “That’s true, it’d suck”. Steve just chuckled and shrugged again. “I’ll talk to him later and see what he’s thinking about it”.

Thor waited a few seconds before he hesitantly asked, “did you ever like Bucky?”. He said this as if he was afraid Steve would explode, which was endearing. Steve wasn’t surprised Thor was asking this, he was actually surprised it had taken that long to ask. He looked up at him, “for a little bit, when we were in junior high. I was just confused though. He’s always been very good looking and once I realized I liked guys, I think I felt like the natural thing was to have feelings for my closest/cutest friend. Then I realized I didn’t really like him that way, he’s always been like a brother to me. Why?”

Thor nodded as he listened to Steve’s answer. “Just curious” – he said a bit vaguely. Steve couldn’t help but smirk a bit. “Are you jealous?” he asked sweetly, and Thor said “no!” very quickly, then breathed out and also smirked as he looked at Steve, “a little?”

Steve giggled and snuggled up to Thor as they walked still, “he’s my best friend, nothing else” he said in an assuring tone, and Thor nodded again, “I know, but you guys are very close and he’s very handsome and funny”, he said. Steve looked up at him, “hey, now I’m the one who’s getting jealous”, he said half-jokingly. Thor chuckled and stopped walking to pull Steve towards him and embrace him. “Don’t be silly – he said, rubbing their noses together softly- you’re the most handsome man on earth”. Steve smiled and closed the space between their lips very softly, “you are”, he said. Thor smiled back at him and kissed the corner of his mouth, making Steve tremble lightly.

“So… you know how my parents live here in Boston, yeah?”

Steve nodded.

“Well, they are going away for the weekend, and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come stay with me at their place? – asked Thor while he caressed Steve’s lower back softly – my old room’s still there, and it’s a big house, we can use the jacuzzi, cook, things like that”, he added with a little shrug and curious eyes.

“Wow, that sounds... – started Steve, first thinking it sounded like Thor’s parents had a lot of money, but he wouldn’t comment on that because he was always told it was a bit rude to talk about people’s financial situation. Then he realized it sounded like Thor wanted to have a weekend for just the two of them in a place filled with sexy scenarios. Of course Steve wanted to go, it was a weekend with Thor for crying out loud, but there was something nagging him a bit. He hated it when that happened because he knew he wouldn’t be able to enjoy it without talking about it first – yeah, it sounds good” he finished, feeling a bit lame.

Thor looked a bit disappointed before saying “we don’t have to, you don’t seem very excited about it”, and chuckled nervously.

Steve sighed and looked away. Might as well just say it, he thought. “You know I don’t… I’ve never had casual sex before, or like, one night stands or hookups” he said with a light blush.

Thor made a slightly confused face – “are you saying this is a casual thing then?” he asked, releasing Steve’s body slowly, and Steve could hear the tinge of hurt in his voice. 

“What? No, I mean, not for me… - answered Steve a bit anxiously- I just… we haven’t talked about being exclusive or where this is going and I just don’t want to assume. I’ve been wrong about it before”. And it was true, he had been a bit naive before with other guys and he didn’t want that to happen again, especially since he liked Thor so, so much.

Thor nodded seriously. “Okay…fair enough… I mean, I thought it was obvious that I’m crazy about you… I’m not a fuckboy or anything like that” he said after a bit, and Steve grabbed his hands immediately, “no, I know that, of course… I never thought that about you. You’ve always been so amazing and sweet to me – he said, feeling a bit stupid now. - I’m really sorry, I think I’m just used to being insecure about some things and I end up boycotting myself. I’m also crazy about you” he added worriedly.

Thor looked at their hands for a few silent seconds and then at Steve, his eyes looked warmer. “It’s okay, I understand. It’s perfectly fair that you wanted to make sure. To be honest I can’t believe it myself that we’re together”, he said with a small, lopsided smile and a shrug. Steve sighed and smiled sweetly at him, kissing the corner of his mouth softly, and didn’t pull away.

“I’m sorry, baby. I shouldn’t have said that, it would never be just casual sex with you” he almost whispered, caressing his cheek softly with his thumb, and could feel Thor melt a little. “Don’t be sorry, really, it’s okay. It just caught me off guard”, he said closely to Steve’s mouth, then kissed him softly. 

“Can we be exclusive, please?” Asked Thor very sweetly. Steve chuckled warmly and nodded, “yes, definitely. I’m not willing to share you, at all”, he said light heartedly, and Thor chuckled as well before saying “me neither, you’re too perfect and I’m not letting you go”. 

It might have been Thor’s sweet comment paired with his beautiful voice, the way he was holding Steve near, or the warmth he irradiated in the middle of a cold, autumn Boston night. It might have also been that he had just been very scared of fucking it up because of his insecurities, and realized how much it would actually hurt if Thor had said it was all casual, that he didn’t want anything serious with Steve. He didn’t know exactly what made him say “I love you”, very gently, still close to Thor’s lips, but he did know it was real.

Thor froze a bit before turning into mush and grabbed Steve’s head softly and steady at the same time and brought him in for a movie-like kiss. 

“I love you too” he said a bit hastily, as if the words had been wanting to come out for a while now. Steve moaned softly out of pure joy and kissed Thor again just so. “You do?” he asked with big eyes.

“Of course I do. I wasn’t expecting you to say this though, I was trying to keep it to myself because I thought it might be too soon to say it and I didn’t want to freak you out or something” he said a bit rushed, but looking very happy. 

Steve couldn’t help but smile very broadly and shoot his arms around Thor’s neck. “You’re adorable” he said against his hair, his voice a bit muffled, and closed his eyes to enjoy his boyfriend’s big, warm hands holding his waist and back lovingly. 

Thor chuckled and waited a few seconds before he said, “this conversation escalated from scary to the best, very quickly”, and Steve chuckled as well. “You’re right”, and kissed Thor’s bearded jaw softly. They hugged for a full minute, enjoying the silence and the soft movement of their chests as they breathed in and out, letting those sweet words settle in.

“Now we can go back to talking about staying at your parents’ house for the weekend”, said Steve softly with a little smile, as if he didn’t want to break the silence, and Thor sniggered. 

“Well, now that you know for sure how I feel about you – Thor said very flirtatiously and beautifully, causing Steve to blush a bit- would you like to come with me? I promise I’ll be nice and take care of you.”

Steve exhaled and nodded, biting his lip at thinking about the implications of a weekend getaway with Thor. “Yes – he said with a bit of a dry mouth- Well. It depends” he added after a second, making sure Thor noticed he was being playful.

“Oh… depends on what?” asked Thor with a raised eyebrow and his flirty face still on. Steve got closer again, feeling suddenly very sexy, and kissed Thor’s lips softly before asking lowly, “are you gonna make love to me?”, and looked at him through his eyelashes.

Thor gulped and nodded, before speaking a thirsty “yes”. Steve smiled sexily and kissed him again, “a lot?” he asked with a raise of his eyebrow, again with a soft voice, knowing he was driving Thor crazy and trying to calm his own heart. He had never really talked like that to anyone before, but Thor did something to him that made Steve unable to ignore his inner desires.

Thor sighed heavily and squeezed Steve’s waist, where he was resting his hand, and answered “as many times as you want”, a bit brokenly. It was usually Steve who lost his cool first, but Thor looked so vulnerable and beautiful, not knowing what to do with himself and so obviously aroused and in love that Steve felt his heart swelling and like he was falling in love with Thor even more at that exact moment. 

“Good - purred Steve against his mouth – I can’t wait”.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I started this story ages ago, then neglected it, and now I'm coming back to finish it, we'll see how it goes. English isn't my first language so if you find anything that disturbs you, you can let me know :)
> 
> I don't own anything about these characters, just the story and my love for them <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!
> 
> Sadie


End file.
